Hellcat
by Rebop1979
Summary: Summer '10:Nexus is trying to take over RAW. A new face from a wrestling dynasty makes their LIVE debut. Lives of WWE superstars will never be the same. Chris Jericho/OC, Edge/OC, Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Sexual Content in later chapters, ( part 2 coming soon 'Here's Johnny')
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note**: I do not own the WWE or its wrestlers (wish I did though... OHH the eye candy ) I also do not own the song 'Enemy' by Fozzy! All rights belong to the respective owners thereof._

_This is strictly written for fun and no harm is nor is any money being made by this story... it s strictly FAN FICTION_

It was late one Saturday night and the first night the three co-workers had off in almost two weeks. With the large amount of traveling, performing, working on new moves and story lines they had been working on they all were more than ready to let lose. It was John's idea to check out this local bar that he had overheard some of the stage hands talking about. There was talk about some 'Saturday Night Cage Fight and of the current champ who remained undefeated for the last two months that really peeked his interest. From what he overheard it was something you would only believe when seen for yourself. When he told Randy Orton and Chris Jericho about the fight night and the champion they both agreed that this was too good to miss out on.

It was about nine at night when they arrived at the bar and found that there was already a line of people out the door waiting to get in. As they waited silently in line trying not to bring any attention to themselves a large man in a red shirt that had 'SECURITY' printed in black on the front walked over to them You three look like you could handle yourselves in the ring. He said with a knowing nod," Any of you interested in taking on the champ tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. John, Randy and Chris looked at each other for a moment telling the other 'You do it!' with their eyes and nudging of the head.

After thinking it over seriously all three of the men decided to pass on the offer due to their contracts, "Sorry man, but we'll have to pass" Chris apologized to the bouncer. The large man nodded and waved for them to follow him inside the bar. They were soon led to a ringside table that was out of view of the rest of the bar and proved to be the most privet. You three shouldn't have any trouble over here. he said before walking back towards the bar entrance.

Looking around they noticed that at the center of the bar was a regulation size wrestling ring. A steel cage that closely resembled one they use in the WWE hung above it. The walls of the place were covered with wrestling memorabilia of all kinds from way back to the early days of the WWF to the present. Waving over to a barmaid, John was soon ordering up the first round of beer of the night while Randy and Chris continued checking out a nearby wall that was covered in autographed pictures of famous wrestlers. Chris laughed when he spotted a picture of Triple H back stage at RAW with a young teenage girl in a mock headlock, the girl was probably just over half as tall as he was with long light brown hair. Then he soon pointed out the picture of the only female wrestler on the wall. It was of Mary 'the Fabulous Mula' Ellison who had recently passed away in 2007. The picture was placed above all the rest in a beautifully decorated frame with a small photo of the same girl under the glass in the bottom corner of the picture.

" Did you know her? " Randy asked in referring to the girl, only Chris never answered as they headed back to their table.

As their beers arrived, a short and somewhat pudgy man entered the ring with a microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, the reigning Champion, ' BRUISER' will take on any man or woman who is brave enough to try for the title of 'Cage Master'!" He called out suddenly as a tall and extremely largely built man walked up the set of stairs and swung his leg over the top rope and entered the ring. From first glance the man had to be at least seven feet tall and weighed around four hundred pounds of muscle and fat. The shorter man then continued "The challenge remains the same! The one that remains standing after the set time of five minutes wins the cash prize of $500! If you manage to take down the Champ and keep him pinned for the count of three you will win the title of 'Cage Master'. Now the rules of the ring are as follows; Once locked inside, anything goes, the only means of winning are by pin-fall or saying the two magic words that open the door 'I QUIT!" he explained and the crowded bar erupted in a roar of cheering.

Chris looked to John and laughed "Looks like the ' The Big Show ' has a twin" he said poking fun at their co-worker a little.

John watched as a man who was about a head shorter and about one third the size of the Champ entered the ring "I give him one minute at the most before he's tossed out he muttered while taking a sip of his beer". The three professional wrestlers watched the ring and shook their heads as the challenger ran head on into 'BRUISER' only to get caught up in his massive hands. The giant picked the smaller man up like he weighed nothing and dropped him straight down to the mat back first causing the man to immediately quit the match "You should have given him thirty seconds" Randy pointed out quickly.

Over the next half hour or so the three watched opponents come and fail at the hands of this giant of a man within the confines of the steel cage. The short pudgy ring announcer entered the ring as he did after each on the five opponents asking if there was anyone else brave enough to take on the Champ. Having about enough of this he could take Randy stood up, excusing himself before heading off towards the men s room. John and Chris order their fourth round of beers and watched the ring to see just who was going to be crazy enough to take up the challenge. A few minutes went by as the two men in the ring looked around for any sign of a challenger. When no one came forward the large mass of a man started calling out 'coward ' to the people in the bar as he attempted to goad someone into a fight.

Everyone in the bar failed to notice someone walking over to the jukebox right behind the ring slipping in a few coins, punching up a few numbers before turning around to stand right in the shadow that was next to the stairs leading into the ring. "I ll take on the pin-fall challenge!" a loud feminine voice called out defiantly catching everyone's attention. Taking off the hooded jacket and stepping into the light a young woman looking barely old enough to even be in the bar in the first place stepped into the light just as the jukebox blared to life as she made her entrance into the ring.

"Isn't that one of your bands son...gs..." John he began to ask snapping his head over towards where Chris sat as the familiar sounds of guitars filled the bar but he wasn't in his seat. Looking around he soon spotted Jericho leaning against a pole that was off to another side of the ring with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

'_Do you remember me?_  
_You can't see the things That make me who I am __You'll never understand.." _

Stepping through the cage doors and through the rope she stood there and studied her soundings and her opponent carefully as she entered the ring.

_"And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat __Moving, the devil's on my back __And these are the days that I dreamed about __And you're always there to remind me_

_You're my enemy..._ '

With her head healed high, she showed no sign of fear or the drunken confidence as the other opponents had, she walked right up to the giant that towered before her. The music began to fade from everyone's attention as the two faced off in the center of the ring. The champ snorted with laughter as she continued to look up into his face "Lookie 'ere. This little girl thinks with some stupid music playin' she can take me on." He taunted her not taking her the slightest bit seriously. The ring announcer walked over to the young woman's side and asked her if she understood the rules of the match. She only nodded her head in a silent 'yes' and with that he exited the ring locking the door behind him as he did with every other match.

From the second Chris had heard the sound of his bands song 'Enemy' he couldn't take his eyes off of the young woman that was entering the ring. She had wild, untamed, brightly dyed red hair with dark black streaks in the front that draped over her cheeks and the bottom half of her hair that reached just below her shoulder blades was also the same black. Her deep emerald green eyes were fixed upon the task in front of her. Upon closer inspection she had on an outfit that was almost exactly like what some of the former Divas wore in their matches, spandex tights with an orange flaming skull on each thigh and a black tank top that hugged her slim athletic form without revealing to much skin and black regulation boots. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was one of the WWE Divas moonlighting in a smoke filled wrestling bar. But no WWE Diva would choose his bands music as an intro.

The sound of the ring side bell shook him from his thoughts as the match began. At first BRUISER continued to laugh at the young woman who was almost half his height and, who was now cautiously walking around him. She tested the ropes as she bounced off of them, then he lunged forward to wrap both of his giant arms around her. Seeing his first move she easily ducked under and ran off to the right at just the right time, causing his to lose his footing. She then jumped onto the second rope using it to launch her back towards the giant where she flipped head over heels landing a solid roundhouse kick to his upper back sending him face first into the side of the cage with a resounding clang of metal as the crowd roared to life. Picking herself off the mat quickly she watched and waited as she circled around behind him to see just how that stunt would affect him.

The man was pissed off. No one had ever landed a solid punch on him let alone pulled off a stunt like that. Turning around he quickly lunged after her again only this time she did a baseball slide through his legs to the other side of the ring where she crouched and waited. Right as he turned on his heels she rushed over to the corner with him hot on her heels, and climbed up onto the top corner buckle as he made to grab her waist. Turning around just as his hands touched her waist she grabbed a hold of his head and neck launching herself over top of him causing him to lose his footing once again where she slammed him backwards down onto the mat as hard as she could before she rolled out of the man's way.

Chris couldn't help but smirk when she used his move like that, thinking that he'd have to remember that one some time. It was obviously effective because the 'Champ' was now rolling around on the mat holding his head as she once again climbed up onto the top turn buckle and crouched there studying the man before leaping high above the ring pulled off a perfect 'Jack-knife' before landing knees first on top of the man's chest stunning him long enough to pin him as the ring announcer counted to three over the microphone before ringing the bell signaling the end of the match.

Pushing herself off of the former champ, she walked over to the side of the ring that faced the bar and the majority of the crowd and held her arms above her head in victory. The ring announcer opened the cage door and entered the ring as he announced the winner, 'New' champion, and 'Cage Master' stepping over the leg of the man who was still laying flat on his back in the center of the ring so he could interview the young woman.

Once he was able to lift his head off of the mat 'BRUISER' looked over at the young woman feeling humiliated and the thirst for revenge. Rolling over he lifted himself up onto his feet and walked over to the cage entrance, stepped over the ropes and down the stairs. A few of the patrons of the bar began patting him on the back as the cage was once again lifted up away from the ring. Looking back over his shoulder he stopped in mid step placed his hand upon a stool, picking it up as he turned around and walked back towards the ring with long quick strides.

When the match ended Chris pushed himself away from the pole he was leaning on to head back towards their table. He spotted John Cena headed towards the stage taking off his hat as he does before he jumps into the ring to take someone down. Turning on his heels Chris Jericho's eyes grew wide when he seen the giant of a man step over the top rope with a wooden bar stool in hand and a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he headed right towards where the ring announcer and the young woman were talking. Without a second thought he ran after John, towards the ring in fear of what damage the defeated champion would do to the girl.

Rushing through the crowd John went off into the direction that would intercept the giant while Chris headed directly towards the young woman as the ring announcer screamed in a high pitched voice before diving out of the ring. The people in the bar were cheering and some were screaming as they watched the events unfold before them. BRUISER charged the young woman with the stool held high in the air as the pro-wrestlers John Cena slid into the ring from one side and Chris Jericho slid in from the other standing side by side directly in front of the young woman, catching the stool in their hands. Randy Orton dove into the ring from behind and also grabbed a hold of the stool just as it was going to be smashed over her head. The bar's security was not far behind them and soon took control over the situation.

Jumping down from the ring after she was saved from being clubbed over the head with the bar stool, the young woman walked around the ring and over towards the jukebox, where she had tossed her jacket. She knew she had to get out of that bar quick as soon as she recognized the three men who came to her aide. Reaching towards the table her jacket was lying a mans hand reached it before her's and lifted it off the table "You're good! What's your name?" an familiar voice asked her suddenly.

Looking up she saw none other than Chris Jericho standing there holding onto her jacket. Reaching over she quickly grabbed a hold of her jacket and pulled it from his hand "Hellcat! Now get out of my way, Jericho!" she snapped at him before turning and ducking into the gathering crowd around him to make her escape leaving the Pro-Wrestler standing there completely flabbergasted.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Three days later)_

The stage was set for the live taping for Monday Night Raw as the crew was just setting up the last of the folding chairs on the floor around the ring. Backstage a young woman, dressed in a suit jacket, matching thigh high skirt, white blouse, black stiletto heels, with her red and black streaked hair done up tightly on her head, was walking quickly down the hall from the control room with information on that nights card for the announcers. She was the brand new P.A. for the 'color commentator' Jerry 'the King' Lawler and she was running a bit late. With all that was going on with Nexus trying to take over RAW, new wrestlers backgrounds and such she had a lot to catch up on. Sighing out of relief when she finally reached his locker room after having been walking for what seemed like ten miles in heals that were killing her feet.

Inside Lawler had just finished getting dressed in his dressed down wrestling outfit for the night when someone knocked on the door. Standing up he walked over opened the door letting his new P.A. inside before letting it close on its own behind her as he waved her over to the table he was using as a desk "You clean up nice there Kitten!" he complimented the young woman "I was half expecting you to be dressed in your normal street clothes" he chuckled teasingly "Did you have any trouble?" he then asked getting down to business.

Rolling her eyes at the jest, she set the clipboard she had held tightly to her chest while in the hall down onto the table "Nothing major, just dealing with nerds who have pore communication skills with women in a short skirts!" she replied frustrated "...but here's everything you asked for along with the most recent copy of tonight's card" Lawler nodded his head and started checking out the notes as she began looking around the locker room "I can't believe I'm here" she half whispered to herself.

Looking up from the table he gave her a puzzled look "You've been backstage tons of times Kitten!" he remarked.

She sighed "Yeah I know... BUT this is the first time I'm actually being paid for being backstage!" she explained excitedly.

Walking over he pulled her into a warm hug "Oh Kitten, you'll never change will you?" he laughed "...you'll always be that same little girl walking around back stage hunting down a wrestler to get their autograph in that 'HBK' autograph book of yours" he said releasing her.

Blushing suddenly she lowered her head as she muttered "It's in my duffel bag..." she admitted bashfully.

Bursting out in laughter Lawler just shook his head "If memory serves me right there's still one name you're still on the hunt for. If you hurry and change you just might catch a chance in finding him before the show tonight" he replied letting her know she had the rest of the night free. Without another word he watched her kick off her heels and hurry out of his locker room like a shot, there was no need to guess as to where she was headed.

Running out to the back parking lot where she headed over to a black 1979 Dodge Charger with a flaming skull on the hood and number 65 painted on the two doors in a rich orange color. Opening the driver's side door she popped the trunk open as quickly as she could before continuing her way around the car. Opening the trunk she took off her suit jacket and heels once again and tossed them inside before reaching inside and unzipping her duffel bag and rummaging through to find her pair of tight black leather pants. Turning around she leaned back against the trunk while she pulled them over both her legs and all the way up to just beneath her black skirt which she then reached behind her, unzipped, and pulled over her head before continuing pulling her pants up and fastening them. Turning back around she rummaged through the bag once again before pulling out a form fitting mid-length black tank top with an orange flaming skull, identical to the one on the hood of her car, printed on its front and proceeded to unbutton her blouse.

Across the parking lot a black SUV pulled into an empty parking space and two men got out and walked to the back of the vehicle to grab their gear. Looking around the parking lot Edge was simply checking the area out when he suddenly caught the glimpse of what looked like a woman taking her shirt off behind a black muscle car. Tapping Triple H on the shoulder he pointed off into the direction of the woman "Hey, check that out.." he said in a low tone of voice. Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder Triple H turned around he seemed to only spot the black muscle car and laughed "Well I'll be damned... She actually got the car after all..." he chuckled. Waving with his hand he motioned for Edge to walk with him "Come on, I want you to meet someone" he said with a cheerful grin.

Walking over the two men could see the detail of the paint job on the hood and the doors and seemed impressed. Once he reached the driver s side door, Triple H went right ahead and opened it up and popped the hood without so much as asking the owner 's permission "Damn Kitten, you weren't joking when you said this was the car you wanted when you got your license" he said walking around to the front of the car and lifted the hood "Holy Shit... this Hemi's even better than the one I suggested! I'm certainly impressed" he complimented. Leaning over the front quarter-panel Edge also couldn't believe the power that was under the hood.

A woman's laugh could be heard from behind the car, "You didn't believe me did ya, Poppa?" she asked while buckling up the sides of her black boots that reached the top of her calf. Pushing herself off of the back bumper she reached back into the trunk to grab her autograph book and pen along with her crew pass before slamming the trunk closed. Hooking her pass onto the double row pyramid studded belt that was hanging loosely over her hips she let her hair hang lose around her shoulders before walking around to the front of the car "Hi" she said with a warm smile.

Looking over his shoulder towards the young woman, Edge once again tapped Triple H on the arm and pointed at the same woman as before as he was rendered speechless from how beautiful she looked standing there leaning against the car. Closing the hood Triple H couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up into her emerald green eyes. His memory of the skinny little punk he and his wife had adopted after losing her parents and had watched grow up was now completely shattered as a much older and well developed form of that same girl now stood in its place. Blinking a few times he finally got out " You certainly have grown since I last seen you!" he replied finally "Adam, this is Catherine. Kitten, this is Adam otherwise known as Edge" he said introducing the two.

"Its only been a few months, Papa!" she stated being some what annoyed before she turned towards Edge and smiled warmly again, "Hello Adam, you can just call me Kat"

Edge laughed at the exchange between the two "It's nice to meet you Kat" he smiled back "You work for the WWE?" he asked pointing at the crew pass on her hip.

Looking down at the pass she smiled even wider "Yeah, Uncle Jerry... I mean 'Mr. Lawler..." she laughed nervously as she corrected herself "He got me a part time job as his P.A. while I wait on something with better pay" She explained not wanting to give out to much at the moment to either of the pro wrestlers. Walking closer towards Edge she leaned her back against the quarter-panel.

Shaking his head Triple H taped Edge on the arm "We'd 'love' to stay and chat Kitten, but we have to get ready" He said tapping Edge on the shoulder again, knowing that they would just keep talking if he'd let them. Picking up his bag from the ground he started heading back to the stadium so he could dress for the show.

Pushing herself off of the car she bumped into the tall blonds chest "I really should get going I need to get to my seat" she said while brushing her hair behind her ear nerviously. In truth she didn't really know why she was nervous all of a sudden, just that she was.

Gazing into her eyes he could see something flicker after she bumped into him. Taking a step back he held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion "I'll walk you in" He offered "I really should get ready myself, I have a tag-team match tonight that I'm not really sure about" He said with a frustrated sigh.

The young woman nodded as she accepted his arm" Your partner or your opponent?" She inquired.

"Both!" he replied hesitantly. Taking a deep breath he looked down into her eyes and smiled once again "You'll be there to cheer me on right?" he asked in which she nodded a definite 'yes' that seemed to brightened his mood up more "Then I have nothing to worry" about he replied winking at her happily as they reached the doors of the stadium. Holding the door open he let her in first," This is where we part ways I guess... Hey, can I see you after the show tonight?" he asked suddenly.

The young woman looked shocked for a moment before her face brightened up "I'd like that... See you back by the locker rooms after the live feed finishes, alright?" she replied happily.

Leaning down Edge slowly placed his lips onto hers for a soft chaste kiss before placing his forehead against hers "Wish me luck out there tonight" he whispered softly.

Closing her eyes she leaned up and kissed Edge again with a little more passion behind it as she placed both her hands onto his stubbly cheeks "Good luck Adam" she whispered against his lips.

"Thanks Babe" he whispered in low husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Very slowly and reluctantly Edge pulled away from the young woman and headed off towards the locker rooms to get ready for his match. Admiring his ass before she slowly headed off towards the stage entrance to take care of her new dilemma, how to get a ring side seat when she's in up in row forty something!

Once again the young woman was running down the hall back stage, only this time the dark match had started and the LIVE feed would be starting up very shortly. Not paying much attention as to where she was going, she suddenly ran into something and went flying backwards landing butt first on the hard floors. Her mind was on one thing and that was getting a front row seat so Edge could see her when he enters the ring. "Whoa, slow down there Kat, what's the big hurry?" A man asked sounding a bit amused.

Looking up from where she sat on the floor she was relieved to see her uncle standing there with his hand out stretched to help her back on her feet. "Uncle... favor... seat... ring side... guy..." was all she could managed to get out between gasps.

Shaking his head as he tried not to laugh "Ok now follow me Kat. Inhale, hold 3.2.1 and exhale 3.2.1... Now speak" he instructed her.

Breathing along with her Uncle she tried it again "Uncle Jerry, I need a Ring side seat for the main event... PWLEASE..." she begged shamelessly.

A curious smile crossed his Lawler's face as he thought about her request. For as long as he's known her the only time she had asked a favor such as a ring side seat, when he knew she preferred to over look the entire ring and entrance, was when a guy was involved. But this being her first day back in five years he couldn't help but guess at whom the young man was that had caught her attention. Giving her a serious look, just to tease her a bit, he sighed heavily "Humm, Hey Bret do you still have that open seat in your group?" he asked out suddenly causing the young woman's mouth to drop and nearly hit the floor at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Humm, Hey Bret do you still have that open seat in your group?" he asked out suddenly causing the young woman's mouth to drop and nearly hit the floor at her feet._

Standing right there across the hall was a man with with a black leather jacket with hot pink trim "Yeah, did you find someone for it?" he asked as he walked over to where Lawler was standing.

Lawler nodded "Bret you remember Kat don't you?" he inquired placing his hand onto the young woman's back "She needs a seat for tonight's show, seams as if someone had taken hers already" he said giving her a sly grin."

Reaching into her back pocket she flipped over her autograph book to the marked page "I know this may sound silly but can you sign my autograph book Mr. Hart?" she asked being a little nervous even though she has known his since she was small.

Reaching out he excepted the book and pen "After all these years you finally ask for it, eh" he smiled "I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to make it into you're little book" he chuckled. Once he looked down at the page she had it opened to his mood suddenly changed, there in the center of the page was a photo of him and his little brother posing in the ring and Owen's name right next to it. A loving look filled his eyes as he remembered when that photo was taken, it was right after his little brother's first win in the WWF. Clicking the pen Bret signed his name next to his brothers and handed it back to the young woman ' Thank you ' he mouthed silently Come on Kat, lets get to our seats before we miss the opening of RAW he said clasping her on the shoulder and leading her off towards the door leading to the section his seat was in. The young woman nodded respectfully as she closed her book and handed it to Lawler so he could hold onto it for her before walking off with the Legend.

This was almost a dream come true for her, sitting at ringside next to one of the men who had helped her get where she was today. As RAW began she sat quietly simply blending in with the crowd as the cameras focused in on Bret Hart for a moment while the pyrotechnics went off and the music blared all around them. The guest host even came out to announced a tag team match between Wade Barrett and Skip Sheffield versus Edge and Chris Jericho which automatically caused the stomach of the young woman to tighten up and her heart to drop. She knew all to well how badly this could end, everyone knew that Chris and Edge were more rivals that allies then add in the fact they had to go up against two members of Nexus. The sudden feeling of nausea crept up the back of her throat with the slightest image of what could happen tonight causing her to lean forward and place her head down between her knees and muttered "Oh no..."

Looking over Bret could see the look of distress appear upon her as the last match was suddenly announced. Knowing her well enough to know this was not a common occurrence he leaned over placing his right arm onto her back "Are you alright Kat? You like your going to be sick" he asked in a hushed voice while rubbing her back gently.

Taking in deep breaths she managed calm her stomach and her heart down by the time the first match had ended. Looking up into the concerned eyes of the man next to her "I'm alright Sir, I wasn't expecting him to be handed a box of TNT so they can light the ring on fire around him is all!" she replied still taking in slow and steady deep breaths "He probably be better off if they had!" she added under her breath. With a troubled sigh Bret Hart leaned back in his seat with both arms now crossed in front of his chest as he watched the second match between Sheamus and Yoshi Tatsu leaving the young woman to continue to pull herself together. The two athletes entertained the crowd with their antics and moves and roared when Sheamus pinned Yoshi winning the match.

When an image of backstage on the Titan tron showed up he nudged the young woman so she could take a look. There stood Gabriel, Young, Slater, Tarver and Otunga the next to a locker room talking among themselves about something Wade Barrett told them and how much fun it was going to be and how they wont expect a thing before walking inside the locker room with looks of pure malice in their eyes. Fighting suddenly broke out within the locker room where yelling and screams could be heard before a sickening 'thwack' of metal connecting with flesh resounded into the hall where the camera men stood. Everyone in the arena gasped and went completely silent as they continued to stair at the screen above the entrance.

The young woman sat there in a state of complete shock, her hands covered her gaping mouth with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She knew who's locker room they had entered and when two of the five men exited the room with pleased looks on their faces the crowd began to 'BOO' and scream at Nexus at the top of their lungs. Closing her eyes a few tears ran down her cheeks on either side of her face as she lowered her hands to her lap in tightly clenched fits. Without a single word she quietly stood up and walked up the isle and left the building before the third match even began.

Bret Hart sat there with his eyes closed and his hand clasped in front of his face as his elbows rested upon his knees, praying that he was wrong with what his gut told him was going to happen tonight. The clip ended and the third match began, a 6 man tag team match which no one truly payed any attention to for they were all to worried about what had happened in the locker room. After about ten minutes the match finally ended in one team winning by disqualification due to the ref's lack of judgment.

When it came time for the main event the crowd roared up in anger as the theme song for Nexus came on, Wade Barrett and Skip Sheffield came out onto the stage along with the two other members who were last seen leaving the locker room. Before walking down the ramp Barrett looked over to the other two and nodded a silent command to them causing them to quickly head back stage as he and Sheffield continued down to the ring with unreadable looks upon their faces as they entered the ring.

Walking over to grab a microphone Barrett then walked into the center of the ring and started talking away about stuff that happened the week before as the crowd continued to 'BOO' them fiercely. A look of anger came over Barrett's face from the crowds actions "Oh SHUT-UP" he hollered out if his British accent. Looking around the arena his angry eyes soon landed on Bret Hart before continuing to yell at the crowd "You see what happens when people stand against us? If your not with us your against us and we will take each and everyone of you down!" he screamed out "Here's an example for all of you... "he called out to the rest of his team backstage.

Walking onto the stage the remaining five members of Nexus half dragged in two badly beaten and bleeding blond haired men. When the camera zoomed in everyone gasped in complete shock while women screamed in agony when they realized that it was none other than Chris Jericho and Edge underneath the blood and bruises that covered their faces and all over their bodies. Barrett and Sheffieled were laughing merrily in the ring as they watched the two men being forced down the ramp receiving punches and kicks every time they would struggle or fight to get free. Forced into the ring both men were soon surrounded by all seven members of Nexus as if being surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. Lifting the microphone to his mouth once again speaking to the crowd "Now to show you all what happens when your cross the Nexus!" he called out get them before tossing the microphone to the mat as the all started to go after Edge and Jericho.

All of the sudden all of the lights went out in the stadium causing Nexus to stop their assault on the injured men and look around the arena clueless. A light flickered on the jumbo-tron above the stage entrance as the sounds of a 400 horse power Hemi roared to life echoing threw the stadium and a orange flaming skull appeared in the center of the screen. The camera began zooming out and a black '79 Dodge Charger appeared with the flaming skull in the center of the hood before the name ' HELLCAT ' flashed onto the screen as the music started up.

_' Do you remember me _

_You can't see the things _

_That make me who I am _

_You'll never understand '_

The video now showed the black car racing another car in a seen that could have been right out of the Fast and the Furious.

_' And I gotta keep moving, _

_you're living off my sweat _

_Moving, __the devils on my back_

_ And these are the days I dreamed about _

_And you're always there to remind me'_

The video now showed the second car right on the black cars bumper then quickly moving over and making an attempted to pass as they were quickly reaching the finish line. The black car picked up speed and passed it like it was standing still leaving it in its dust.

_' You're my enemy _

_All that we had has gone away _

_There are times that fade away _

_But you'll still be my enemy'_

Looking up from where they lay on the mat Edge and Chris Jericho pushed themselves up the best they could for they both recognized something in this video. Edge remembered seeing the car with the orange flaming skull in the parking lot that belonged to Kat. Jericho recognized the music that began to play, not only was it one of his songs, but the young woman who was standing on the stage dressed in the same outfit that she was two nights prior at the bar.

Then the lights came on in the stadium and revealed a young woman standing there with her arms out stretched to the side with a microphone in one hand. As the instrumental began she stepped up to the ramp lifting the microphone to her mouth "Hey Nexus... EAT SHIT!" dropping the microphone to the stage and took off like a shot down the ramp and to the stage in a matter of seconds.

Diving into the center of the ring at full speed, she jumped to her feat and ' Super kicked' the closest man to her ( Gabriel) in the jaw sending him flying backward into the ropes. Slater dove towards her only to be given 'The code breaker' without her missing a beat from the first move. The crowd was now on their feet cheering as they watched the young woman right as John Cena and the rest of his team ran down the ramp to join in the fight. Climbing up onto the second turnbuckle she leaped off in to the air giving Gabriel a suicide drop kick knocking him out of the ring right as she spotted Wade Barrett kicking and pounding away on Edge. Picking herself up she called out his name catching his attention just as she charged him head on spearing him into the groin knocking him flat onto his back before moving up and pounding away at his head with her knee firmly over the injured section of his body. Standing up she stalked around him as he rolled around in agony on the mat before stopping at his feet with a sadistic look in her eyes. With one foot she kicked his legs apart and dropped down headbutting him in the groin before jumping to her feet and locking him into the Sharp Shooter and pressing down with all her weight so that she was nearly sitting on the middle of his back adding more pain and presser to the hold.

All action in the ring came to a halt as they heard Wade Barrett screaming in agony in the center of the ring. Members of both teams couldn't believe their eyes, a young woman whose no more than five foot five inches tall and probably looked about a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, holding a man literally twice her size screaming out in shear agony in one of the most painful holds there is. The look in her eyes was so evil and sadistic that each man backed up away from the center of the ring not daring to attempt to intervene. Very slowly both Jericho and Edge made their way to their feet as they also watched her with eyes wide open in disbelief.

From over the loud speaker "HELLCAT" a voice yelled out suddenly causing the men to look over and watch Bret Hart enter the ring with microphone in hand "That's enough, " he ordered her firmly. Hellcat quickly dropped Barrett's legs to the mat and stepped over towards Bret Hart and stood firmly next to him with her eyes locked of the man rolling around in the center of the ring. Lifting the microphone again he slowly walked into the center of the ring "For someone who talks big, traps people in a corner and gangs up on them like a pack of rabid dogs! You just have been scratched by the claws of ' Hellcat " he said introducing the young woman who had taken down three members of Nexus on her own just as the sounds of chimes came over the loud speaker.

Standing up Michael Cole announced that the anonymous GM has just sent an email. Walking over towards the podium he cleared his throat "Attention everyone, In his final act as GM of RAW, Bret Hart had signed the wrestler known as HELLCAT a contract to fight here in the WWE. Welcome aboard Hellcat!"

At this time the members of Nexus had left the ring and began heading backstage while Cena and his team continued to stand around in the ring while the fans cheered them on and took pictures as as the Live feed on RAW came to an end. There were still a couple dark matches left to go before the night was over so they all climbed out of the ring helping their injured team mates backstage. Hellcat walked silently beside Bret Hart as they walked behind Jericho and Edge.

Once the group was back stage they all seamed to go their separate ways so they could get ready to leave for the night while Cena and Bret Hart continued to escort the two injured men to the first aide station so they can get checked out. Hellcat at this time had slowed her pace until she was now walking a few feet behind everyone, she wasn't ready to face either Edge or Jericho yet and there was no question she had some answering to do. Looking up now and then she would watch one or the other to see just how badly they were hurt and prayed she wasn't to late in helping them.

When the four men had finally reached the first aide center Bret said his good-byes and told Hellcat he would be in touch before heading off to catch up with the people he came with. John Cena hung out in the hallway where Hellcat was crouched down against the wall across from the door Chris and Edge walked into to get checked out. He watched her silently for a while trying to figure her out for himself, she came out of nowhere and was able to take down two of the smaller members of Nexus with a few simple maneuvers and then took down Wade Barrett in one of the most painful attacks he's ever seen. She certainly can fight dirty that was for sure, "How old are you?" he spoke up suddenly trying kill the silence that surrounded them.

Hellcats eyes were fixed on the door to the first-aide room when she heard Cena's voice "20, I'll be 21 in a few months" she answered honestly.

Cena nodded" How long have you been wrestling?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes were still fixed on the same spot on the door across the hall "Since I was little! I was always getting into trouble backstage! " she explained.

Cena shook his head "What? You mean to tell me you grew-up traveling with the WWE?" he asked being completely floored at hearing such a thing.

Hellcat looked over at him and stood up "Yup, a long story cut short; my parents passed away when I was little and Uncle Jerry ended up getting guardianship over me until I was adopted by another wrestler and his wife. They ended up getting me a tutor because as I got older I was starting fights in school and beating the crap out of the schools wrestling team and getting kicked out of one school after another cause of it" she chuckled " Mr. McMann even said once that I had great potential. The WWF basically had became my family!" she explained.

Cena smiled and chuckled as he listened "That certainly explains how you knew Shawn and Bret's moves out there. But what I don't get is why did you put yourself at such a great risk taking on all seven members of a team that's kicked the asses of several of us Pros?" he asked sounding deeply concerned over the matter.

Just then the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the tension "Go on Kat, answer his question" Hellcat looked up to see Chris Jericho with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an unhappy look in his eye and Edge standing over by Cena with almost the same concerned look upon his face.

Hellcat sighed deeply as she looked down at the floor, this was just what she avoid there was no getting out of it now. Taking a deep breath she straitened her self up and looked at the three men "When I seen the footage of the five Nexus members going into the looker room and when I heard what was going on behind the closed door over the tron I knew I had to do something before it was too late for either of you! I've been watching Nexus pulling their shit for weeks now and I just couldn't stand seeing anymore of it...I had to stop them! So I went out grabbed my gear threw it on handed my CD in and made my entrance before going down and saving you two from even wore injuries than you already had" she admitted.

Cena nodded his head understanding what she was talking about while Edge shook his head and walked over to her "Why? Why would you risk yourself like that?" he asked repeating Cena's question. He had only just met her and already cared so much about her that he was already wanting to protect her from the hell-storm she had just entered tonight.

Looking up into Edge's green eyes she knew he deserved the truth, they both needed to know the truth "I put myself in harms way tonight because it was the right thing to do for two of the most important men in my life! Edge, I know we've only just met but I've known you since you were in The Ministry of Darkness with Christian" Then she turned and faced Jericho "Chris, I didn't save your ass tonight just to repay my debt from the other night! I am still indebted to you, Cena and Orton for saving my ass at the Cage Fights!" she began letting him know she knew what they had done for her. Her eyes changed slowly and a sad look grew with in them.

Jericho continued to look upon her with the same unhappy to almost angry look in his eyes "Oh really? And where the hell do you get off choosing one of my songs as your intro music? " he asked viciously.

Hellcat couldn't take it anymore, walking right up to Jericho she punched him hard across the face with a right hook "You, you fucking conceited, loudmouthed, Stuck-up, Douche Bag" she started off causing both Edge and Cena to look completely shocked at her sudden change.

All three men just stood there with their mouths gaping open. Hellcat closed her eyes and turned away from the remaining two men and started to walk off down the hall towards the door that would lead her where she was parked. All she wanted to do at that moment was just get in her car and drive like she normally would do at times such as this. She didn't get to far when she suddenly heard Edge calling out her name asking her to stop. Turning around she watched him try to run after her as fast as he could manage considering how much pain he was in from the beating he got "Babe, wait up! You alright?" he asked being very concerned about her. She just shrugged her shoulders in a silent ' I don't know' manner causing him to sigh heavily and pull her into a tight embrace "Look how about we get out of here blow off some steam and do something fun? Maybe that will help cheer you up again" he suggested with a sexy smirk and a wink as an attempt to get her to crack a smile. Which it did just that, Hellcat couldn't help but blush and look away as a small giggle escaped her lips "That's what I like to see" he said smiling down at her in his arms" C'mon let me grab my shit and we'll take off?" he suggested while placing butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Hellcat nodded in agreement "Great, wait right here and I'll be right back..." he smiled as he let go of her and hurried off towards his locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I still don't own anything... damn

Hellcat was once again changing behind her car out in the parking lot, only this time she was using Edge's long leather coat to give herself some privacy. After what happened in the locker room during the backstage segment earlier in the night, neither she nor Edge felt like spending any length of time in there if at all possible. She pulled on a white t-shirt with a slice down the front of the collar that reached half way down her chest. Hellcat changed out of her sports bra and put on a lacy black one before changing out of her wrestling pants and slipping into a pair of formfitting blue jeans with slashes up and down both legs and a pair of black combat boots.

"So, what would you like to do tonight? I don't think my ankle is feeling up for dancing." He asked as he walked over to open the driver's side door for her.

Hellcat smiled as she let him open the door for her " Thanks" she replied sweetly "Well, you have tomorrow off right?" She started off "So, why don't I show you a hobby of mine" she suggested with an innocent smile as she slid behind the wheel.

Closing the door Edge walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat, adjusting for his height he was soon ready to go "Sounds good to me Kat, let's go!" he said as he reached for his seat belt. It was then he noticed the orange double shoulder harnesses attached to the black seats, and the black roll cage within the car. Turning in his seat he checked out the back seat, normal black leather bench with lap belts and normal shoulder harness on the outer seats and a pillow and blanket folded neatly on one side. A black crash helmet with orange trim, racing jacket with her orange flaming skull on the back with the name HELLCAT printed above it, were placed within arm's reach along with a massive CD case and a beaten up back pack. Edge didn't know what to say or think at that moment but he wasn't about to argue, this girl was becomeing more interesting by the moment.

Leaning back against her seat Hellcat sighed deeply when she watched Edge checking out her car with great interest "Before you ask, I live out of my car. It's my home, my pride and joy, my baby" She said while sitting motionless for a few moments, slipping her arms into the shoulder harness." In case you haven't already guessed I compete in street racing! I've been racing for as long as I've had my driver's license. It's how I earn the money I need to maintain my car and my traveling expenses." She explained honestly as she reached forward and started the car up "One thing, no one knows about me living out of my car and I'd like to keep it that way" She explained.

Edge nodded " My lips are sealed, Kat." He replied as he fastened the shoulder harness around himself "But, if you ever need a place to crash just ask" he offered before sitting back in his seat.

Smiling Hellcat reached over and turned the stereo system on the song 'Detroit Rock City' by KISS blared to life as she pulled out of her parking spot and out onto the main road that led to the highway. Edge automatically began headbanging along with the music while Hellcat reached back and picked up her CD case. Placing it on his lap she gave him a quick smile " Play what you want" She said to him. Flipping through the CD case Edge was nearly blown away at the assortment of the different kinds of rock music she had in there. He was spotting lot of his favorite bands plus some others that he wasn't really into but, were still good bands none the less. All the CD's were in alphabetical order and there were a few that were turned around backwards but he just figured it was how they were just set in there, he did the same thing himself.

After leaving the city, Hellcat sent out a text from her cell phone as she neared the highway and set it between her legs on her seat so she could use both hands to drive. It wasn't long before she received a text that brought a devilish grin to her face as she replied back. Setting the phone down between the seats she shifted gears, making the car go faster as she weaved in and out of the few cars that were on the road. After being on the road for nearly a half hour Hellcat finally turned off the highway then onto a side road that brought them to an old airport that seemed like it hadn't been used in sometime.

Pulling up to the gate a guy walked over to the driver's window and leaned onto the door and poked his head in. Upon first glance Edge started to wonder what R Truth was doing here but when the man started talking he realized that it wasn't him" Fee's the same Gorgeous!" He said with a crooked smile as his eyes began to roam up and down her body" And who's this with you?" He asked nodding his head at the man in the passenger seat. Edge could feel himself getting angry with how this guy was checking Hellcat out, clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles were turning white he bite his tongue as he waited to see how she would handle this clown.

Reaching into her bra Hellcat pulled out a small roll of bills" Here ya go Vinnie. Who am I up against tonight?" She asked handing the cash over "He's with me!" She said pointedly ending that discussion.

Vinnie looked down at his sheet" Electric blue and green 2009 Subaru WRX S TI" He read off the clipboard in his hands. A grave look suddenly came about his as he leaned closer to Hellcat "He's out for blood Hellz! I don't know what he has planned but be on your toes" He warned her in a hushed voice.

Hellcat pounded the dashboard hard with her fist before rubbing the offended spot" Sorry baby" She whispered apologizing to the car as she looking at the guy that was still leaning into the car. "There's no way in the lowest pits of Hades that bastard can beat my Mephistopheles! I proved that fact the last five times he's challenged me!" She replied venomously "Thanks for the heads up Vinnie, see ya out there" She replied as she took the car out of park. Vinnie nodded and stepped away from the car and opened the security gate for her.

Once they were through the gate Edge turned around and waved his hand back at the man at the gate "What the fuck was that about Kat?" He demanded suddenly. The whole conversation had him puzzled not to mention he didn't like how the guy was checking her out from the start.

Parking the car over next to a hanger, Hellcat sighed heavily before turning to face the upset wrestler "That's Vinnie, He's one of the guys I hired. He was letting me know a sore-ass loser who's been out to prove he can beat my American Muscle with his rice eating Import for the last 2 years is here, and challenged me yet again." She explained calmly "As for asking about you, I never bring someone along like this. I just keep to myself and my crew!" She then continued "The only other man in my life that knows is Uncle Jerry and that's because he had to ether bail me out of jail for speeding or pick me up from the ER" She explained honestly.

Edge nodded silently as he listened to what she was saying, his anger subsided once he found out about the man at the gate "I take it you don't trust people to easily, huh?" He asked in a hushed voice. Hellcat simply shook her head no with a saddened look in her eyes "Neither do I normally " He replied "Since you're trusting me with something as privet as this, then I won't do anything to cause you to lose that."

Hellcat smiled happily and leaned forward and kissed him passionately " Thank you" Turning around in her seat she took the car out of park she drove the rest of the way into the old airport, holding Edges hand between the seats when she didn't have to shift gears. Taking his first look at the vast amount of people and all of the different styles and colors of streetcars edges mouth dropped "Dude, this is like something out of Fast and the Furious or even that Redline movie" he gasped.

Hellcat laughed and squeezed his hand gently "Where do you think we all came from? Most of everyone here was ether a stuntman/woman or an extra. Hell, most every driver here I know were the ones behind the wheel of those cars!" she chuckled. Edge's eyes automatically shot over to the young woman holding his hand, studying carefully. Letting go of his hands she shifted gears and revved her engine so it roared over the music that was blasting, catching the attention of everyone she drove by "I know what you're thinking Adam and you'll just have to find out for yourself" She said with a knowing wink and a sly grin as she stopped and backed into an empty parking place.

Turning the engine off and unfastening her shoulder harness, Hellcat reached back and grabbed her jacket and helmet. Opening the door she slipped the jacket on and zipped it up. Edge also got out of the car and joined her at the front of her the car, where he draped his left arm over her shoulders as she held onto her matching helmet in front of her with both hands. Three guys walked over and greeted Hellcat and the set about checking the car out "These three are also part of my crew, there's Skid, Troy, Lenny and... "She looked around for a moment "Dominic's around here some place" She said while continuing to search the crowd of people as her emerald green eyes darting from face to face.

"Try behind you Hellz" A deep voice laughed from behind her. Turning around Edge saw a tall, very muscular man, with a bald head. He walked over next to Hellcat and gave her a one armed hug "You didn't think I would leave you high and dry without a crew chief did ya? Especially with tonight being your big night and all" He said with a wink as he messed her dyed red and black hair that was hanging freely down her back. She glared at him and ran her fingers through her hair to try and bring it back under control after Dominic mussed it.

Leaning down Edge whispered into her ear " Babe, do you know he looks and sounds a lot like Vi..." He began to say when she suddenly turned around and clasped her hand over his mouth. "That is HIM! She whispered urging him to be quiet on the subject. I drove for him and for Nadia!" She explained smiling proudly "He's Dominic here!" She said removing her hand and speaking in a more normal voice "He first hired me as a driver when he got into street racing" She smiled. Edge held out his hand saying" It's nice to meet you" Edge said holding out his hand as the larger man took his hand shaking it firmly.

The sound of a microphone squealing caught everyone's attention and they turned to face a man standing in the back of a pick-up that was parked next to a makeshift movie screen on the hanger doors. Tapping the microphone he called out "Attention Everyone! In honor of our little Hellcat growing up and living 'the dream' I would like to present a clip of her first appearance in the WWE, just hours ago!" He said waving his hand towards the screen. The lights were shut off as a light flickered as the clip began, Edge griped onto Hellcat's opposite shoulder remembering all too well the events that happened just hours ago, though he only could view it from the inside of the ring where he was laying in a crumpled heap. Reaching up Hellcat lifted his hand and kissed it gently, squeezing it, letting him know it was alright and she was right there.

The entrance video began to play " Ladies and Gentlemen presenting our very own MEPHISTOPHELES!" He shouted proudly as the black Dodge Charger raced across the screen and the music began. Then everyone watched Hellcat stalk out onto the stage holding her arms out in a similar fashion as Jericho's old 'Y2J' entrance before screaming out, 'EAT SHIT!' at Nexus which caused everyone standing watching to scream out in cheers and anti-Nexus remarks.

"No one here likes Nexus!" Dominic whispered over to Edge "You two 'drama kings of the ring' on the other hand ... they are still iffy about" He chucked under his breath.

Edge watched how Hellcat raced down the ramp and climbed into the ring taking out the first two guys without breaking a sweat. Kissing the top of her head he smiled as she climbed up and jumped off taking the first guy out again before the camera zoomed in on Barrett attacking him. His hands automatically grasped his ribs as he relived the pain of that moment. Since his eyes were closed at the time when he was in the ring Edge was completely stunned at how precise and powerful the spear she gave him was. Just then the guy on the truck paused the video that was playing and stood up " Just in case you all didn't see that lets see it again." He laughed as he rewound the clip and played it in slow motion "There he is kicking Edge in the ribs and here comes our Hellcat's 'Spear from hell' and yes Ladies and Gentlemen the 'Crown Jewels' have been smashed!" He laughed as the men groaned in pain and the women cheered loudly before he let the clip play out at normal speed.

The crowd soon broke up as they all went back to what they had been doing, as an electric blue and green Subaru pulled up to the starting line. Dominic looked down at the young woman standing next to him." Looks like you're up Hellz." He said with a slight look of concern that gave Edge and uneasy feeling " Your friend here can stand over with us at the finish line and cheer you on" He told her as they walked her around the car.

Opening the door for her Edge grabbed the helmet from her hands and placed it over her head and fastened it under her chin " Be careful out there babe" He said leaning down and kissing her passionately before letting her slide behind the wheel of her car. Closing the door for her he watched her silently fasten herself into the safety harness and start the car up. With his hand in the window of the car Hellcat placed her hand onto Edge's as she slowly drove over to the starting line. With one last kiss for luck "Don't think about him! You can do this!" He whispered before walking over to where Dominic and her crew were standing.

Everyone was now gathered around to watch the American Muscle ( black'79 Dodge Charger) and The Import ( blue and green '09 Subaru WRX S TI) line up on the airports longest runway. The man with the microphone from before walked out in front of the crowd. First driver to the end and back wins the purse of $30,000 dollars. He called out to the cheering crowd. Edge kept his eyes on Hellcat s car as the guy talked to the crowd when something caught his ears. Music was now blaring from within the black Charger then the unmistakable sound of Chris Jericho singing 'Grail' off of his newest album. 'She's certainly is into Fozzy' he noted with a bit of humer as a busty blond in a glittery thong bikini walked out in front of the two cars and stood directly in between them with her arms held high above her head.

As soon as she dropped her arms both the rise began. Both cars peeled out of a cloud of dust and smoke leaving long trails of rubber on the blacktop. At first the two cars were neck and neck but then the Subaru had a sudden burst of speed causing it to pull out in front with the Charger hot on its bumper. When they reached the end of the runway both cars drifted around the marker barrel in perfect harmony as they made their run for the finish line. It was beginning to look like Hellcat wasn't going to win the race when Dominic leaned over towards Edge, who had a look of concern upon his face " Look how close she is on his back bumper" He whispered " She's drafting him, making his car do all the work fighting the air current" He explained "Just keep your eyes on her" He said with a grin. Edge nodded his head and watched Hellcat wait until they were almost to the finish line before she whipped past the Subaru gunned her engine and bolted past him crossing the finish line as everyone cheered her on.

No sooner did Hellcat cross the finish line than a loud ' BANG ' followed by a loud clanging noise came from the Chargers engine and smoke poured from under the hood as it rolled to a dead stop. Both Edge and Dominic ran as fast as they could over to here the second they heard the noise. Edge tore open the drivers side door the moment he reached the car. He automatically squatted down at Hellcats side reaching in to unfasten her helmet as she leaned forward onto the steering wheel sobbing. Taking the helmet off her head he tossed it over into the passenger seat before unfastening the safety harness so he could pull her into his embrace. Hellcat sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder "The fucker cheated, He cheated from the start. I had no choice but to push 'em past his limits to beat the fucker. GOD DAMNIT!" she screamed out facing away from Edges ear while slamming a balled up fist into his chest.

Edge just continued to hold, her rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth the young woman " You did so good out there baby. Don't worry about Mephistopheles, we can get him fixed up better than new you'll see." He spoke in a soft and soothing tone as he continued to rub feather-light circles upon her back as she sobbed.

Hellcat wiped her eyes on Edges shoulders before sitting back so she could kiss him passionately "Thank you so much for being here Adam" She whispered against his lips. "Looks like I'll need to take you up on that offer after all" She replied as they both laughed softly between kisses. Looking up at her crew, who were standing around the door to keep anyone from butting in and smiled "I'm leaving 'em in your hands until the parts are in. I expect you to call me so I can get working on getting the new engine in and running." She instructed her crew.

Dominic nodded "Don't worry Hellz, I'll take the car to my place and make sure the parts are in before you reach LA." He said with a wink. Clasping Edge onto the shoulder "I'll give you two a ride to where ever you need to go." he said with his normal warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

( _2 days later in Tampa_)

Keeping true to his word, Edge flew Hellcat down to his home in Tampa, Florida where she could stay in any one of his guestrooms. Little things about how she was acting told him how much she missed being away from her car, like how she couldn't sit still during their flight to how he ended up finding her sound a sleep in the backseat of one of his cars their first morning in Tampa. When he had woken up that first morning he had washed and dressed but as he knocked onto her bedroom there was no sound any kind from with in. When he opened the door, he found the bed made and untouched so he quickly searched the house for Hellcat only to find her sleeping in one of his cars. She just looked so cute and at peace that he decided to let her sleep while he jotted down a note for her and headed off to pick up some groceries for the house.

By the time Hellcat had woken up that morning she laughed as realized just where she had wandered off to durring the night when she couldn't fall a sleep. Here she was in a very large and beautiful home with any number of empty rooms to chose from and where did she end up falling asleep but in the garage! It was way to funny to her. Walking into the house she found Edge's note saying he would be back from the store soon and smiled. Grabbing a glass of water she headed up to her room to shower and change before he got back. Once she was clean and dressed in a simple pair of tan khaki shorts and a black tank top with a skull and crossbones printed on the front Hellcat walked down stairs and out the sliding glass doors that led out to the back yard. Looking around she spotted a large in-ground pool with a diving board at one end lounge chairs all along the outside of the pool with a patio set up off near the shallow end complete with a tiki mini-bar and barbeque grill. Walking over Hellcat sat down on one of the lounge chairs and laid back and enjoyed the warm morning sun as she waited for Edge to return home.

Bringing the grocery's in side, Edge made quick work putting the stuff away when he spotted Hellcat lounging out by his pool. Pulling two glasses out of the cupboard he poured out some of the orange juice he had just bought and carried them outside. Silently walking up behind her Edge held one of the glasses out so that the condensation on the outside dripped down between her boobs and rolled down towards her stomach causing her to screamed out. Jumping nearly out of the lounge chair "Holybloodyfuckingshit" she cursed out opening her closed eyes "Adam you asshole" she cried out as he started laughing hysterically.

Handing her one of the two glasses he pulled a chair over next to her "Thought you would like a glass of orange juice" he said still grinning like anything. Sitting so that he was facing her he smirked "Ya know, I can think of lots of things that are more fun to do in the backseat of a car than sleeping" he replied off hand causing Hellcat to blush furiously.

Choking on her drink it took her a moment to catch her breath "I'm sure you could, Mr. 'Rated R Superstar" she said as the both started laughing.

Edge nodded remembering what it was like when he first started out "You don't have to worry bout that anymore. The pay you'll earn will more than cover traveling expenses now along with what the WWE covers for us. Anyway you are more than welcome to stay here anytime you want!" he replied. Taking a long drink from his glass "C'mon I'll cook us up something to eat before we head to the gym. My best friend Jay is planning a fun-in-the-sun get together for some of us later."

Later than afternoon Edge and Hellcat were back at his house getting ready for the party. Edge had already and had changed into a pair of brightly colored board shorts and one of his t shirts and was sitting sideways on the couch reading a biography. Walking down into the living room, Hellcat was dressed in a black two piece bathing suit with a crimson red wraparound skirt and a simple pair of black sandals. Seeing how engrossed Edge was in his book she snuck around so that she walked up behind him and leaned over so that her breasts were against his shoulders and her mouth brushed against his ear "Ready to go?" she asked seductively letting her tongue brush against his earlobe.

Placing his book down onto his lap edge closed his eyes and groaned painfully, He wasn't expecting her to sneak up on him especially like looking as hot as she did. "Damn, Babe" he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively "I just might keep you home.. all... night...long "he breathed lustfully as he reached up and pulled her down onto the book that was safely on his lap where he began kissing her neck. Hellcat was almost ready to agree with him when his cellphone rang" Hello" he said flipping it open "Hey Jay, Yeah we're on our way now. What? Oh I see, not a problem, man. Hey you picked up non-alcoholic shit right? What? No I'm not on the wagon... She's not 21 yet! Hell no, I'm not robbing the cradle Jay. If anything she's robbing the grave! Ha ha ha, Alright see ya there" Edge hung up the phone and shook his head still laughing. Looking towards Hellcat "The beach we were going to meet up at is way to crowded for us to avoid any trouble so were all going to Jericho's and have a cookout by his lake" he explained "I hope that's alright with you? 'Cause I can call him back and we can do something else Babe" he added quickly not knowing how she felt about going over there.

"I'm always up for a good party!" she smiled happily as she got up from his lap "Lets get going! We don't want to keep everyone waiting" she said as she started towards the front door purposely avoiding his question. Getting up from the couch Edge set his book onto the coffee table and fallowed her out the door.

During the ride Hellcat looked out the window and studied the street signs and landmarks to get a feel for how to get from once house to the other since this was her first time in Tampa. For as long as she could remember she had only been to Florida a few times when she was younger but for the life of her she couldn't remember what city's and when. Part of her was excited to finally be able to see Chris Jericho's house down in Tampa. Though there still were the two questions burning in the back of her mind and deep in her heart, How well would they get along now and how would he react to her being with Adam Copeland?

Looking over at Hellcat gazing out of the passenger window her face contorted from happy to distant his only guess was that she was deep in thought. Reaching over he grasped her left hand gently "Penny for your thoughts, Kat" he spoke up startling her a little.

Hellcat looked over and smiled softly at Edge "Just learning my surroundings and trying to remember when I was last in Florida when I was younger" she explained giving his hand a light squeeze. Looking back out the window she sighed "There is one thing troubling me though, just how is everyone going to react to me dating such an OLD man?" she replied giving him a playful grin.

Turning on to one last road he smiled when she finally caught sight of the lake that went behind Jericho's house "Don't worry as far as we know there's no Gators in there" he replied having a guess at what was running threw her mind by the worried/frightened look that came across her face "Anyway don't worry what other people think Babe. I'm not! If they do say anything just tell 'em they can go fuck themselves or something" he chuckled.

Driving past a number of gated lakeside properties, Edge pulled up in front of a beautiful modest sized house with a number of cars inside parked in front of the house. Reaching over he pushed a red button and spoke his name which aloud the gates to open for them. Pulling up into an empty parking place, loud music could be heard coming from behind the house as Edge got out and opened the door for her. Walking hand in hand the rounded the house and came into view of everyone at the party. Edges best friend Christian was the first was to spot them "Hey looks who's finally decided to join the party!" he called out pointing into their direction "She finally let you out of the bedroom there, bro?" he joked walking over and handed Edge a beer causing Hellcat to blush and turn away so no one could see her red face.

Looking around Hellcat's jaw dropped wide open when she realized just how many people were at the cookout "Oh... My... God" she gasped under her breath as she continued to look around. There had to at least be a couple dozen people hanging around laughing and listening to the music playing from a stereo system that was brought out under the patio at the house. Down on the dock where Edge and Christian were heading Hellcat spotted WWE wrestlers such as Sheamus, Ted DiBiase, Gail Kim, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, the brothers Matt and Jeff hardy, and last but not least Triple H.

Walking onto the dock Christian spoke up with a big grin Hey everyone "I'd like to introduce you to Edges new girlfriend " he chuckled teasingly knowing it would embarrass the hell out of her "This is 'Hellcat' the new rookie " he said excitedly.

Triple H walked over and stood directly in front of Edge staring his in the eyes "Looks like you and I have a date in the ring Monday night!" he said in a cold tone that caused Hellcat to swallow the hard lump in her throat. She was afraid of something like this happening but then Triple h just slapped Edge on the back as the both broke out in laughter "You should have seen the look on your face Adam!" he replied still laughing.

Hellcat let out the breath she somehow had been holding and let go of Edges hand and Punched Triple H as hard as she could manage in the arm "That's not funny Poppa! Do you know how worried I was about you wanting to beat the shit out of Edge after what you did the last time?" she scolded him.

Walking over Jeff Hardy had a confused expression on his face as he looked at the three "May I ask something he started out What did she mean by the last time?" he asked honestly.

"She grew up backstage when it was still called the WWF" a familiar voice called out "This is Lawler's niece. As to your question...well lets just say say she's a known trouble maker and amateur prankster" Chris Jericho said as he walking over "Weren't ya, Pip?" he asked handing her a glass of ice tea "Oh, I found that birthday present I forgot to give you on your 13th birthday. I know that was a long time ago but I think you'll still like it" he explained "It's inside if you wanted to grab it before you leave."

Balling up her fist she was about to punch Jericho in the arm when Triple H took the glass from her hand and gave it to Edge before picking her up bridle style. Walking over to the railing of the dock near the slide that went out over the water he then lifted her up over his head and dropped her into the cold lake "That's what you get for hitting your elders Kitten!" he called out in a stern fatherly tone as he leaned over to the railing Edge, Christian, Jericho and Jeff Hardy were now walking over to laughing at how mad Hellcat was as she tried to splash them each with water.

Once she caught her breath she stopped her screaming only to stare venomously at the four men who were laughing. Treading water for a few moments a wicked smirk crossed her face "Which elders are you referring to Poppa? All I see are a bunch of Old Farts who past their prime before I was born!" she called out sarcasticly.

Three of the five men stopped laughing while the other two started snickering at the three. With a wave of his hand out over the water Triple H stepped back from the railing with a large smile still plastered on his face. Climbing up onto the railing were Edge and Christian with Chris Jericho standing at the ladder opening all gave Hellcat looks that told her she was in deep shit if they got their hands on her. Hellcat swallowing hard turned and started swimming away from the dock as fast as she could as the three men made themselves ready to dive in after her. But when she heard a quick holler and three splashes of water and women laughing she stopped and turned around to see the three Diva's standing at the railing where the guys were pointing and laughing at them splashing around in the lake. Hellcat began treading water as she waited to see if she was clear to head back to the dock before she started swimming back.

She watched as Jericho and Christian climbed out of the water as Edge started swimming towards her at a casual pace. Starting back towards the dock they met up about half way before treading water " Don't worry the Diva's got your back apparently" he chuckled as he moved so that he was in between Hellcat and the dock so they could talk privately. Reaching over he brushed a lock of hair out of her face "Are you alright babe?" he asked with a hint of worry within his voice and with in hie green eyes .

Moving as close as she could she leaned forward and kissed his softly "I am now" she smiled contently into his eyes. Edge smiled back and leaned down and started to kiss her neck as he held her close with one arm "We really should get back to shore Adam, they're watching us!" she whispered feeling a little awkward at the moment.

Edge grinned wickedly "Let them watch!" he breathed in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine "We could have our fun right here and they couldn't see what was happening under the surface" he said as he continued his assault on her neck and shoulders.

Hellcat squirmed and pushed against him until he finally let go "I'm heading back now!" she said firmly. Moving past him she swam as fast as she could back towards the docks where Jeff and Jericho reached down and helped her out of the water as Edge was still making his way back.

Grabbing a large towel, Jericho draped it over her shoulders "Is everything alright?" he asked softly with a deeply concerned look in his blue eyes. Rubbing her shoulders dry "If you need to... "he began to say when she pulled away from him suddenly.

Hellcat walked over and grabbed her drink and started up towards the house "We were just talking, nothing I can't handle!" was all she whispered as she paused by him for a moment. She couldn't look Chris in the eye with how confused and uncomfortable she felt at the moment. From what someone was hollering from up at the house the food was about done and it was time to eat.

Triple H and a couple others were busy setting the picnic tables up with a buffet set up along the house so everyone could grab what they wanted. Hellcat fixed up a plate with a single plain hamburger a small handful of chips and a refill on ice tea before going over to the patio chairs over near the brick fire place so she could warm up by the fire while everyone else sat at the picnic tables. She could hear them laughing and talking about past matches and embarrassing moments as she picked away at her food.

"Mind if I join you?" Jeff asked as he walked over with a plate full of food and a bottle of beer in hand. Hellcat nodded a silent 'yes' before he took a seat next to her by the fire "Thanks, I felt a bit out of place back there. Its not the same when your not apart of the WWE family anymore, even if your related to someone who is! " he explained with a shrug. It didn't seam right that she was sitting off on her own as she was so he decided to join her "So you grew up around the WWF, huh? Must have been cool" he asked trying to start up a conversation.

Hellcat smiled a little "Yeah, I'm living out one of my two childhood dreams." she replied softly "My brother and I always dreamed about becoming professional wrestlers like our Great-grandma and Uncle Jerry. Then he got sick... "she trailed off sadly. Sitting back silently Jeff decided let her talk when she was ready to, "My brother was always getting sick and would end up having to stay in bed for days on end or need to stay in the hospital for weeks. They never told me what was wrong...only that he was sick ya know" she explained "When he was stuck in bed we would pretend we were NASCAR drivers. We each had our own race car beds, his was the black #3 mine was blue and yellow #43 and we would race each other all the time and he would always beat me" she smiled sadly.

Jeff took a long swig of his beer "sounds like he had the greatest big sister" he replied trying to cheer her up.

Hellcat shook her head 'No' "He was my twin and the eldest by 3 minutes. He was always trying to take care of me even on his worst days. I was always getting into fights in school and if I broke something 'cause I was angry at him for being to sick to play he would tell mom he did it so I wouldn't get into trouble." she explained

Nodding his head "Ahh I see. Big brothers are good like that, even if it wasn't their fault." he agreed as he looked over towards his brother Matt for a moment. Turning back "If its alright to ask, but how old were you when you lost him?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Hellcat leaned her head back and looked up at the stars that were slowly coming out above her as she signed deeply before looking bar into the fire where she then tossed her paper plate and unfinished food. Bending over she rested her forearms upon her knees "I was about 8 or 9 years old. Grandma Marry, you would know her as 'The Fabulous Mula," she explained for a moment "She had taken me out for ice cream and to watch a friend of hers wrestle that afternoon and when we were driving down the road to my house we saw all kinds of firetrucks and ambulances in front of what use to be my house. She was told a gas main had ruptured and it caused my house to explode" a few silent tear drops were hitting the ground beneath her. After a few moments of silence she took a deep cleansing breath "That's when I went to live with my Uncle Jerry, I was getting into brawls in gym with anyone I could get my hands on who said anything bad about wrestling. It got to where I was getting kicked out of one school after another he had no choice but to take me along. The only place I was the happiest was backstage at RAW!" she said looking over at the youngest Hardy Boy "After awhile the WWF became my family, Triple H became my Poppa while Shawn Michaels and Steve Austin both became like uncles to me. Chris ended up becoming the closest friend I've ever had." she said with a chuckle.

Jeff shook his head as he chuckled "Wow, your one lucky kid! I would have loved to have that kind of childhood" he replied in awe. Tossing his empty plat into the fire "So how did you make it into the WWE?" he asked curiously "I watched what happened on RAW, I was impressed."

Hellcat grinned "A lot of hard work!" she chuckled "Bret Hart offered me a contract while he was GM of RAW after I spent some time at the Hart Brothers School of Wrestling." she answered honestly "Only I just didn't expect all of that to be going on my first day. No one really wants to start off a new job with seven of the biggest dill-weeds coming after your ass at the end of the night" she said as the both laughed.

Pretty soon other wrestlers were beginning to gather around the fire place, Edge came over and pulled a chair right up next to Hellcats and sat with his arm over the back of hers. Jericho added some more wood to the fire while they all sat around continuing their conversations and drinking up the last of the beer. When the beer was finally gone the party started braking up and by midnight it was down to Jericho, Edge and Hellcat sitting out by the fire.

Excusing herself Hellcat walked off into the house to check out the gift Jericho had mentioned earlier about. Walking around the first story she wandered into the kitchen, down a hall that led to a small work out room then to the ground floor bathroom before she finally located the living room. Sitting in the center of the coffee table was a small gift bag and a card underneath, sitting down on the the white leather couch she picked the card up first and opened it. It was a happy 13th birthday card with 'and 14th, 15th, Sweet Sixteen, 17th, 18th 'wow your making me feel old here Pip' 19th and 20th 'your not a kid anymore are you Catherine?' hand written on the outside which made her start to cry as she smiled happily at it. Opening it up there were different gift cards for different amounts to different stores that was age appropriate for each of the birthdays he had missed. Setting them a side on the coffee table she started to read what he had written on the inside

Dear Catherine,

I know money or gifts wont make up for the time we lost because of my stupidity, but I thought you could still pick something out that you had always wanted in those years gone by, its the least I could do.

I wanted to explain to you back then the truth of what happened on that day but I just didn't know how honestly. The truth is no matter what I said or who I talked to I couldn't get you inside cause of your age. I knew it was one of the biggest milestones in your life and just didn't want you to feel left out cause of your age. That's why I came up with the lie about where I went that day ( the proof of where I was is in the bag!) Even though I couldn't get you inside I did remember the name of every person of every band you ever mentioned wanting their autograph from.

I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and my stupidity. You are the last person on the face of the earth I ever wanted to hurt.

Love You, Forever and Always,

Christopher Irvine

Hellcat hugged the card tightly to her chest as she cried softly over his words, how could you not forgive him for something so heartfelt and honest as what he had said. Carefully placing the card and the small gift cards into the envelope she set it down and picked up the gift bag. Setting it down onto her lap she dug threw all of the black and orange tissue paper and pulled out a rolled up black cotton shirt. Opening it up Hellcats Jaw dropped when she read what was on it OZZfest 2002, August 21st, San Bernardino California signed by everyone she had talked about getting an autograph from.

"I take it you like your birthday present?" a half slurred voice called out walking into the room.

Hellcat looked up and set the bag and shirt down onto the couch when she seen Chris Jericho enter the room. Standing up she hurried over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek firmly "Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you so much for remembering all of their names. Thank you soo much" she gushed out. With her arms still wrapped around his neck she looked deeply into his blood shot blue eyes "I forgive you Christopher" she whispered as she hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist Jericho returned the embrace as he placed his head onto her shoulder hugging her tightly. Hellcat could feel a change about him and adjusted her arms so she could rub his back gently "She's a fool!" She stated softly "I'm here now, so if you need a friend to talk to just give me a call day or night" she whispered gently.

Jericho nodded as he tried to get himself together "Thanks Pip, I guess even and I quote conceited, loudmouthed, Stuck-up, Douche Bag's need a hug now and then to, huh?" he chuckled seaming slightly embarrassed. Looking up into her emerald green eyes his smile dropped slightly "I seen what happened in the lake, will you be alright?" he asked getting right to the point "I'm only a phone call away at anytime! Just remember that alright" he said holding her chin so she couldn't look away. Hellcat nodded a silent 'yes' and he smiled again "good, now I think someone needs a ride home before he passes out in my patio furniture!" Jericho chuckled as he and Hellcat said their good byes. He watch from the doorway as she walked out with gift bag hanging from her wrist and managed to prop a very drunken Edge up and walk him out front to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

( 4 Days Later)

Pulling into the stadium parking lot early Monday afternoon both Edge and Hellcat stepped out of the cab they caught at the airport. The plan was to head out directly on part of the WWE World Tour just across the border in Mexico for a couple weeks right after the taping for RAW. The tour buses for the Superstars who were to go from both RAW and Smackdown were already parked and ready to go so that the wrestlers could find out who they were riding with and get settled especially for those who had a match that night. Edge had gotten a text with the number of the bus both he and Hellcat were riding on so they headed right on board. Since both of the Divas buses were already full, Triple H did some arranging with the officials to make sure Hellcat would be riding with him and a few others whom he spoke with and had agreed to watch out over the newest Diva rookie. So she was stuck riding with the only four men she knew she could trust Poppa H, her boyfriend Edge, along with two of the three men who saved her ass at the 'Cage Fight', Randy Orten and Chris Jericho. What she didn't get was why Orten had agreed, she really didn't know him that well but he did step in to keep the wooden stool from being smashed over her head.

After winning the best 2 out of 3 at rock paper scissors with Edge, Hellcat won the bottom bunk from him that was on the side of the bus with the two remaining bunks. The other two were already calmed along with the full sized bed in the back, but she was more than happy with the small bunk anyway. Tossing her large duffel bag on the foot of the bunk along the wall of the bus, Hellcat laid down with her eyes closed as she tried to get rid of the growing tension headache she was getting from not knowing just what Wade Barrett and his six Nexus lackeys were going to do to get even with her.

Edge was standing in front of her bunk as he was getting things situated on his above her when he looked down at the pained and troubled expression on her face. Sitting down next to her he sighed "That headaches back, Babe?" he asked softly in which she nodded a silent yes "You don't have anything to worry about, I'll be there for you and if they start anything they will have to deal with the both of us kicking their collective asses!" he replied confidently as he patted her leg gently before leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

"He's right on one thing, They will get their asses kicked if the mess with you! But there will be more than one person helping you out!" Jericho replied walking over to grab something from his bunk directly across from hers. Turning around he gave her bunk a kick "C'mon, warm-up rings set up. I want to work with you on a few things, Rookie! Grab your gear and move your ass while we have time" he ordered her firmly as he slung his wrestling gear bag over his shoulder and headed back off the bus.

Groaning pitifully Hellcat rolled over and sat up to grab her gear while Edge stood up with an amused smirk upon his face, it was like watching a teenager getting ready for school. Standing up reluctantly Hellcat stomped off the bus after Jericho grumbling about this and that just like she was back in training before going off to high school. Even though he never really gotten to know her back then he did remember seeing her acting just like this a few times when she was being drilled harder than normal for getting in trouble for something. Fallowing along Edge decided to see just what Jericho had in store.

When Hellcat reached the warm-up ring that was set up backstage, Chris was already in middle of putting his knee pads over his knee braces and lacing up his boots. Dropping her bag she pulled out her black with a orange flaming skull elbow and knee pads and started putting them on under her knee length baggy jean shorts with a triple row silver pyramid studded belt and a black and silver woman's 'Rated R Superstar' tee, Edge gave her. Once she tied up her black wrestling boots with her orange flaming skull set over orange pin stripes on the outside, she began stretching out some before climbing into the ring where Jericho was waiting on her. Pulling her hair back into a quick braid she stood at attention with her hands in fists down in front of her as she looked him in the eyes "Ready Sir" was all she said to Jericho.

Walking around her for a moment he stood back in front of her "Attack me exactly as you did Barrett last week!" he said firmly as he took a few steps away from her so that he was in the basic location the Nexus leader was when she speared him. Hellcat nodded and went over to about where she was after taking out the one guy for a second time, crouching down she ran after Jericho and attempted to spear him but was slammed face first onto the mat with a Bulldog as he stepped aside at the last moment "See how that can be avoided?" he called out as she picked herself up "Now come at me again and don't use any of the moves you had already used on them!" he instructed her.

Wiping her bottom lip onto her elbow pad, Hellcat ran across the ring directly at Jericho holding out her arm to close line him. Ducking down Jericho prepared for the obvious attack when all of the sudden she dropped down into a base ball slide and grabbed onto both his ankles and pulling them out from underneath him dropping him face first onto the mat as she slid by. Getting to her feet she leaped up onto a nearby second rope and flipped backwards into a perfect Lionsault landing directly onto Jericho s back. Pushing himself up off the mat he swung his left elbow back and caught her right on the lower jaw a few times forcing her off of him. Taking the advantage, he quickly got back onto his feet picked her up and body slamed her down into the center of the ring where she cried out in pain slightly upon impact. Hellcat quickly punched Jericho in the jaw as hard as she could to get him off of her so she could roll out of the ring and catch her breath for a moment. Forcing herself onto her feet she ran over towards the stairs and made her way up so that she was now standing on the top turnbuckle to give him a high flying spear to the ribs but she was once again cough in midair and given the code breaker at the last second sending her rolling across the mat holding her ribs. Rolling over Jericho looked over with worried eyes at Hellcat since she was not making a sound after receiving his finishing move.

Getting up to his feet he walked up behind her as Edge, Randy Orten, Gail Kim, and Triple H were all standing around calling out to her asking if she was alright while giving him dirty looks for hurting her. He was about to bend down and check on her when all the sudden Jericho was taken by complete surprise as Hellcat did a back flip off the mat. Landing back onto her feet only to gave him a DDT before rolling him over for a leg drop to the chest which he had caught and rolled her up into the Walls of Jericho. Hellcat tried pushing herself off the mat as she stained and fought against the intense pain in her lower back refusing to tap out as everyone including Chris Jericho were calling out for her to do. Trying to push herself up one last time Jericho had adjusted the hold to applied more pressure on her causing her to grunt loudly as she managed to lift herself up from the mat with her arms. Releasing her from the hold Chris Jericho took a few steps back as he ran his hand threw his hair as the shock her actually lifting herself up with all the presser he was applying on her registered.

Edge and the others were now ether started walking into the ring or around to the side where Hellcat was now laying face down on the mat. Edge was furious with Jericho for taking it as far as he did and was about to punch him in the face when the sounds of muffled laughter came from Hellcats direction. Everyone one stood there in complete and utter silence as the watched the young woman roll over onto her back laughing hysterically "Damn that was fun!" she called out suddenly. Sitting up carefully as she held onto her ribs slightly as she looked around at everyone "Ok, what's next?" she asked with the biggest grin anyone could have imagined.

Everyone one couldn't help but burst out into laughter when she had that grin on her face. Triple H walked over next to her in the ring and helped Hellcat to her feet as Randy and Gail Kim walked off, "Well you certainly know how to give a few Old Farts a scare Kitten" he chuckled as he patted her on the back "Adam and I were about to beat the shit out of Jericho here" he explained honestly.

Pushing against him lightly "Poppa are you saying that just because I'm a woman it means can't handle a little bit of pain?" she asked accusingly at the three men before her mostly. Stepping towards Chris Jericho she looked directly into his blue eyes "How was that?" she asked seriously.

He nodded his head "Better than I thought honestly," he replied with a crooked grin "Look, Nexus is known for ganging up and using brute force on their opponents. And after what happened last week..." he went to say but his voice drifted off as he was unsure if he should continue.

Placing her hands onto her hips she starred directly at him and Edge for a few moments "Then the three of us team up and take them on. Or were you both just bullshitin' me before" she replied being completely serious on the matter.

Triple H just raised his hands in a defeated manner as he mouthed "You're own your own with this one!" as he backed up and leaned on the top rope in the corner of the ring. Edge and Jericho just looked at each other for a few moments before speaking "I wasn't joking around when I said I'd help, how bout you Jericho?" Edge asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Chris looked from Edge and over to Hellcat who was still standing there with her hands on her hips and a dead serious look in her eyes "Alright I'm in!"

Hellcat jumped up and hugged both men kissing them each on the cheeks "Thank you both so much" she said happily "You don't know how much this means to me" she replied as she stepped back away from them.

Edge nodded as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her "It's the least we can do for you after saving us last week Babe! Now lets get you checked out and wrapped up before they get here."

Chris Jericho nodded as a wicked grin grew upon his face "I'll take care of our intro music!" he said giving Hellcat a quick wink before climbing down from the ring to take his gear off and head out to the truck.

That night as the taping of Monday Night RAW began all seven members of Nexus stood shoulder to shoulder in the center of the ring. Wade Barrett started going on about the vicious attack he sustained by some rookie wrestler and how he demanded a match to show her just what happens when you stand against Nexus. He even started berating the fans for cheering and chanting Hellcat over and over while he was trying to demand that he along with Gabriel and Slater to be given a chance to face their attacker in a 3 on 1 handicap match that very night on RAW.

All of the sudden all of the lights went out in the stadium causing Barrett to suddenly become very quiet. A light flickered on the jumbo-tron above the stage entrance as the sounds of a 400 horse power Hemi roared to life echoing threw the stadium and a orange flaming skull appeared in the center of the video scream. The camera began zooming out and a black 79 Dodge Charger appeared with the flaming skull in the center of the hood and the name HELLCAT flashed onto the screen as the music started up.

"Do you remember me

You can t see the things

That make me who I am

You'll never understand.."

The video now showed the black car racing another car in a seen that could have been right out of the Fast and the Furious.

"And I gotta keep moving,

you're living off my sweat

Moving, the devils on my back

And these are the days I dreamed about

And you're always there to remind me..."

The video now showed the second car right on the black cars bumper then quickly moving over and making an attempted to pass as they were quickly reaching the finish line. The black car picked up speed and passed it like it was standing still leaving it in its dust.

"You're my enemy

All that we had has gone away

There are times that fade away

But you'll still be my enemy"

Walking out onto the stage as the song began Hellcat stood motionless, dressed in a pair of form fitting blue jeans with embroidered orange flaming skulls on the back pockets, a sleeveless black t shirt with a silver cross outline printed on the front with her orange flaming skull in the center, tucked in, along with the pads and boots she had on earlier with her dyed red and black hair hanging lose and wild around her shoulders. She starred squarely at the 7 men standing in the ring looking back at her as they leaned against the ropes waving her to come down and fight. When the music faded out she lifted the mic to her mouth and lowered her head as she started walking around "Boo hoo hoo, Mummy..." she called out in a British accent "that little girl... KICKED MY ASS LAST WEEK!" she taunted fearlessly as she paced back and forth on the stage before coming to a stop in front of the ramp. Raising her right index finger "Seriously though" she said in a thinking manner "I think, I might have hit you in the head a few to many times Barrett, because you forgot about this!" she said as she waived to the tron above her. It flickered to life and a muted replay of the locker room attack came on fallowed by closeups of Chris Jericho and Edge being dragged down to the ring. When the clips ended she was once again staring intensely down at the ring "No ones buying your bullied school kid bullshit, Barrett!" she pointed out bluntly "If you three want another ass-kicking then be my guest, I'm right here!" she called out holding her arms out to her sides taunting them to come after her "But" she added in before anyone of the Nexus members had a chance to jump out of the ring and rush her "I'm not alone!" she explained as a few seconds of Edges intro music came on as he walked out to take his place to her left, dressed in his black tights with red and silver tights and kick-pads. Fallowed directly by a few seconds of Chris Jericho's intro music played as he also came out taking his place at her right, dressed in his black with orange and silver trunks and kick-pads, both men had the same intense and angry looks in their eyes as the stared down at Nexus.

Just then the chimes of the General Managers Email sounded causing Michael Cole to stand up to the podium next to him. Clearing his throat he began reading "In direct response to last weeks actions, I am scheduling a six man tag team match for tonight on RAW." Barrett looked up at Hellcat with a smug look upon his face. "Hellcat, your team of Edge and Chris Jericho will be given their chance to face the team of Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. In addition any outside interference in this match will result in permanent suspensions, No exceptions!" This enraged Wade Barrett incredibly as he started screaming once again.

Walking backstage with out a word Edge and Jericho placed a hand onto Hellcat's shoulder and back as the walked on each side of her. They knew she was planning on confronting them if they made any mention to what happened the week before but nether of them knew she had that much courage in her. Walking over she leaned heavily against the wall in a dark corner "I can't believe it?" she gasped in disbelief "I wasn't expecting the GM to grant us the match against them. If anything I was more than expecting Nexus to get their way" she explained in a hushed voice as she sunk down to the floor from how wobbly her legs felt.

Dropping down to one knee in front of her, Edge reached out and brushed the stubborn stray lock of hair back behind her ear "We have a better chance in this match than we ever have had against them, Babe!" he whispered confidently giving her a warm reassuring smile.

Reaching out Jericho pulled Hellcat to her feet, "You can do this Pip! Don't sell yourself short now." he said confidently "Lets go get you taped up for your match! With what we seen earlier, your ribs will be needing it" he chuckled as he mussed her bright red and black hair up playfully as they led her back to the locker rooms.

Backstage with the help of Gail Kim, Hellcat was taped up in the areas the guys thought would need the support the most, which thankfully were completely covered up by her cloths. Wrapping her hands writs and forearms up with his black tape Edge smiled lovingly at her "Remember Babe, Jericho and I are there to help so don't feel like you have to do this on your own. When you need a breather just tag one of us in and we'll take over till your ready to go back in." he instructed "Barrett will be out to hurt you bad tonight so if you can let Jericho or I handle him. The other two are no joke, Jay trained Slater so don't underestimate him and Gabriel is known for his high flying finishing move so watch out and don't stay down anymore than you can help it." he said looking into her emerald green eyes with a serious gaze. A knock in the locker room door gave them their signal it was time to get ready for the entrance for their match "Ready babe?" he asked before walking out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: **Nope still don't own anything..._

Walking down to the stage entrance wrestlers and crew members stood aside as an highly concentrated and seemingly angry Hellcat, ( 5' 5 ), leading Chris Jericho (around 5' 10 ) and Edge( 6' 5 ), who both seamed to tower over her, towards the ring. The music we are one was playing in the auditorium was drowned out by the boo's from the fans as Nexus made their way down to the ring. The three bumped fist as the stood ready to enter as the their intro began. On the titan-tron a collection of clips of Edge, Jericho and Hellcat fighting Nexus started playing as 'Born to Raise Hell' by Motorhead, Ice-T and Whitfeild Crane started playing. Before making their entrance Hellcat and Edge just looked at Chris Jericho with bewildered looks upon their faces to which he simply replied 'what?' with a complete look of innocence upon his face.

Shaking her head Hellcat ran out onto the stage jumping up and down as she went from one end to the other encouraging the fans to cheer louder.

_"Going for broke, rock till you choke_  
_It don't matter if you drink or smoke_  
_Speak threw the beat, get up on your feet_  
_Sweating like a hound dog, white as a sheet..."_

Chris Jericho walks out with an intense and angry look in his eyes as he walked up to the ramp with his arms crossed in front of his chest

_"Don't you be scared, Don't you be scared  
__Everybody's terrified, I don't seem fair  
__What are you waiting for  
__What do you think you were created for..."_

Edge comes running out onto the stage and mirrored Hellcats entrance going from one side to another before meet Hellcat in the center and gave each other a high-five before going up to join Chris Jericho.

_"Out of your seat, Blind in the heat  
__Do the nasty boogie mama, stomp your feet.."_

The three pose as the pyrotechnics went off, Edge standing in the back with his arms high above his head, Jericho in front of his with his arms out to the side and Hellcat sliding out from between there legs posing like a cat in front of them. Moving so the stood on each side of her the two men lifted her to her feet by her arms and shoulders, before running as fast as they could down to the ring. Edge slid in as usual while Chris went up the stairs and Hellcat scaled her way up the post on the other side of Edge so that she was now standing on the top turnbuckle with her arms held out to her sides as the music faded out.

_"Born to raise hell, born to raise hell  
__We know what to do and we do it real well  
__Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell..."_

Standing outside of the opposite side of the ring the three Nexus member stood and watched their opponents intro. The music wasn't what the two pros normal would use but it seam to fit them none the less, even though it could have gone with out the humiliating clips of them getting beat. The leader Wade Barrett, just stared at the young woman with a cold, hard and unchanging glare as did Justin Gabriel. Both men wanting to get their hands on her after what she did to them the week before. The redheaded member, Slater, was watching the intro and the young woman with great interest. She was small and packed a mean punch, the relationship she seamed to have with the two Pro's was another thing that had him thinking.

Hellcat had jumped down onto the mat as her partners walked over towards her in the corner to discuss who would go first out of them. Edge, Jericho and Hellcat each speaking loud enough so Nexus could hear they finally seamed to agree that she should go first after she had piratically begged the two men to let her. On the other side of the ring Barrett assumes that the girl will be going first lets Heath Slater start off as he and Gabriel head to the outside of the ropes. Once they knew who was first Edge and Jericho started to climb out but when the bell is rung starting the match Hellcat taps Jericho letting him go first before quickly leaving the ring.

With his eyes locked onto the former NXT rookie, Jericho squared off with Slater. Knowing that he has managed to beat the Pro once before Slater stepped up and slapped him hard across the face causing the Pro to start pummeling the red head as hard as he could. Grabbing the rookies arm Jericho threw him into the ropes clothes-lining him when he bounced back causing Slater to flip around and land hard on the mat. Picking the red head up by the hair Jericho dragged Slater over to the ropes next to Hellcat and placed him on his back with his head just underneath. Picking his legs up and tucking then under his arms Jericho dropped backwards onto the mat slingshoting Slater's neck up into the bottom rope. Standing back up Jericho walked over in front of Hellcat and yelling and pointing down at Slater demanding to know if she was paying attention. When she nodded her head 'yes' firmly he slapped her hand hard tagging her into the match.

Walking over to the Nexus member Hellcat grabbed him by the hair and just slammed him face first into the mat as hard as she could before placing her knee down into the center of his back and grabbed a hold of both biceps pulling him backward as hard as she could while digging her knee into his spine. Not satisfied with that she quickly grabbed a hold of his chin and started pulling him back onto her leg even more before slamming him face first into the mat once again. Standing up she took hold of his arm and twisted it as pulled him up so that he was know kneeling in front of her before pounding him in the side of the head with her elbow a few times as she kept the one arm twisted. Using his free hand Heath placed his hand onto the center of her chest and shoved her of of him as hard as he could before getting to his feet and shaking his one arm.

Walking over he placed her in a head lock making sure to keep her in the center of the ring away from both side "Listen closely to me, Barrett and Gabe will seriously hurt you if you face them. You would be wise to let the pros handle them!" he whispered bending over so his head was close to hers before losing his grip just enough so that Hellcat could break free.

Twisting the same arm behind him and elbow drop his shoulder hard before locking him and the twisted arm into a head lock "You don't think I can handle myself is that it?" she piratically spat back in a hushed voice before twisting her body around him and giving him a DDT.

Slater quickly reversed the move at the last second rolling her up so that he had her feet touching the mat on ether side of her head "No!" he replied mater-o-factually "I don't want to them to hurt you. They could end your carer tonight if they wanted to" he explained as he stood up and grabbed her hand to throw her into ropes.

Hellcat used this momentum to spear Slater to the ground before hurrying over to the opposite rope jumped onto the middle rope and leaped back into a Lionsault only bending her elbow and driving it into the arm she had been working on as well as her knee into his groin upon landing directly on top of him "Thanks for the warning" she whispered with a wink as he groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his side holding onto his crotch. Standing up she let Heath roll over to his corner as she walked over to hers, but as soon as Gabriel was tagged it he came flying over the top rope and headed directly towards her. Launching herself forward Hellcat slapping Edges out stretched hand as he was piratically hanging out into the ring between the top and middle rope with only his left arm and leg on the out side of the rope where he was suppose to be.

Once Edge was tagged in Jericho quickly grabbed a hold of Hellcats arm yanking her clear of Justin Gabriel as he was met by a large foot into the ribs sending him across the ring. Hellcat stood up on the other side of the post as Jericho as they watched Edge and Gabriel fight "What the fuck was that about huh, Pip?" Jericho demanded pointing over towards Heath Slater on the other side of the ring.

Holding onto her ribs as she continued to catch her breath "He was warning me not to get into the ring with those two. He said they could end my career and he didn't want to see that happen" she explained in a hushed voice while looking down towards the mat so no one could read her lips.

Jericho could only nod his head "That just may happen if you don't keep your head in the match!" he muttered under his breath so only she could hear him "Also, you really should stop using 'That' area to your advantage so much" he replied with a pain filled smirk.

Paying attention to what was going on in the ring Edge had just gave Justin Gabriel a Bulldog right in front of his corner of the ring. He seamed to be favoring his one ankle but it didn't look like anything he couldn't handle as he continued his assault on the nexus member. Breathing hard Edge pointed at Hellcat and then upwards which she seamed to understand as she started to climb up onto the top turnbuckle as Edge elbow dropped Gabriel one more time before rolling him onto his back and walking over so that he was standing right in front of his youngest teammate before tagging her into the match. Holding onto the ropes with one hand he stood completely still as he guided her so that she was now standing directly on his shoulders. With her arms out to the sides Hellcat posed for a second before jumping off of Edges shoulders into the 450 splash directly on top of Justin Gabriel who groaned out loudly from the painful impact upon his midsection.

Holding her own ribs Hellcat rolled off towards the center of the ring grimacing in pain but not making a sound to indicate how hurt she is. Getting up to her knees slowly keeping her eyes firmly on Gabriel watching and calculating her next move. She knew she needed to keep him grounded and away from his team. Getting up to her feet she walked over and kicked him hard in the injured ribcage as hard as she could before rolling him over so that he was laying flat on his back once again. Stepping on his ribs as she crossed over him she climbed up onto the second rope and went to give him an elevated elbow drop, Gabriel bringing his knees up at the last second drove them into her ribs before rolling over and throwing her with his legs into the center of the ring. Holding his own ribs he rolled away from Jericho and Edge and stood up and grabbed her by a fist full of hair and drove her face first into the mat with a fierce Bulldog. Getting up again he then elbow dropped Hellcat in the middle of her back trying to make her scream in pain but no sound escaped her lips even when her head went flying backwards off the mat. Picking her up once again he spun around and sling shot her into his own corner before tagging Barrett into the match.

Stepping into the ring Barrett grabbed Hellcat by the throat and lifted her up so that she was eye level with him as she was clutching onto his wrists with both hands in a vain attempt to get him to let go. Kicking her legs wildly she tried to make contact with his knees stomach anything, while he just stood there with an evil smirk upon his face "I'm going to enjoy this!" he whispered just loud enough so only she could hear him. Her eyes grew wide as she started to struggle even more 'Shit I'm dead, I'm dead.. I should have listen to him.. DAMNIT' her mind screamed out berating herself for ignoring Slater's warning. Reaching down Barrett grabbed her legs and set her on top of the top turn buckle in his corner while keeping his one hand firmly clenched around her throat squeezing it enough so she couldn't speak but not cut off her oxygen. Climbing up onto the second rope he grabbed her belt and lifted her vertically above his head before falling back wards slamming her back hard on the mat in a devastating suplex causing her to arch her back in was still fighting to not make a sound not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing her cry out. Across the ring Hellcat could hear Jericho and Edge screaming for her to get up and tag them in while the reached into the ring as far as they possibly could for her to tag one of them.

Getting back up Wade Barrett walked over and picked her up trowing her over his shoulder and body slammed her once again onto the mat as hard as he could "Scream for me and I'll make it stop" he whispered to her sadistically as he lay on top of her still. Gathering as much phlem into her mouth as she could, Hellcat spat it directly into his eye "Fuck you!" she growled as she balled up her fists and started pounding Barrett on both sides of the head as hard as she could. Locking her legs around him so he couldn't move with out taking her with him she continued to pound away on the Nexus leaders head. Before anyone knew what was happening Hellcat and Barrett were pounding away on each other as if in a street-fight, Hellcat refusing to give up on her attacks no matter how hard she was struck. Finally Barrett picked her up with him as he stood up and rammed her back into a corner turn buckle as hard as he could until the Ref told him that was enough which he then turned and body slammed her back down onto the mat for a final time.

Her legs fell free of his waist as she lay motionless on the mat underneath him, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. A satisfying smirk grew upon his face as he stood up and turned his attention to the two screaming pissed off wrestlers her corner. He walked a few steps closer to Edge and Jericho taunting them telling them how she was finished and there was nothing they could do about it. Wade Barrett was so caught up in his apparent victory over Hellcat that he didn't even bother to pin her to end the match, he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. That was until the audience started screaming and cheering, chanting ' HELLCAT ' over and over again getting louder each time.

Turning on his heals Wade Barrett was met with a jumping dropkick to the jaw sending him falling backward onto the mat. Jericho and Edge couldn't believe their eyes, there was Hellcat in the middle of the ring on all fours like a cat after delivering the unexpected dropkick. Standing up strait she turned around and leaped into the air again this time knocking Justin Gabriel off the side of the ring with another dropkick as she once again landed like a cat. Standing up she ran over to the Nexus corner and leaped up onto the top turn buckle turned and dove off into Barrett's direction delivering a devastating headbutt to his crotch. Rolling around in shier pain, Hellcat stood up and kicked Barrett so that he was once again flat on his back before standing over his chest. Bending over so that her face was inches away from his she whispered in an unearthly tone "Scream for me" she demanded before walking over between his wrapping his legs around hers and dropping back flat onto the mat locking him in a painful Figure four leg lock. Barrett not being able to take the pain he was in anymore started hitting the mat as hard as he could ending the match.

Hellcat continued to keep the hold on him even as the Ref was telling her to let go. It was only when Jericho hurried over and physically remove the now screaming Wade Barrett from the hold she shook her head and moved away from the Nexus leader. By this time Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel helped their leader out of the ring and began headed off towards the ramp. Turning around for a moment as he walked backwards, Heath Slater looked back into the ring at Hellcat and nodded his head when she finally met his gaze. The corner of his mouth turned up into a slight smile as he turned and helped Barrett backstage as the song 'Born to Raise Hell' started playing in the teams victory over Nexus.

The celebrating in the ring was short lived for Edge and Chris Jericho when a grim faced Hellcat dropped onto her knees then gently onto her side and rolled out onto the floor holding her ribs with her right arm while using the ring to support her as she tried to head backstage. Jerry Lawler was the first one to rush over to her side lifting her left arm up over his shoulder and wrapping his right arm around her lower back so she wouldn't fall. Exiting the ring quickly Edge and Jericho went to her side to see what was wrong but when Edge just barley touched the ribs on her right side she screamed out in pain so loudly the arena suddenly went deathly quiet. The three men looked at each other for only a split second before Chris lifted her right arm up over his shoulders and reached down, as did Lawler, and picked her up locking their hands under her legs and around her back and started carrying her as fast as they could manage towards the ramp while Edge ran back stage screaming for the E.M.T.'s. Tears were flowing down Hellcats face while she was sobbing from all the pain as she placed her head onto Chris's shoulder whispering 'It hurts' over and over.

The E.M.T.'s arrived shortly fallowed by Edge, Triple H and Randy Orten, who all helped with getting her laid down onto the stretcher and keeping her still long enough for the paramedics to strap her down before moving her back to the medical area. Their hearts were almost breaking as she screamed in pain with the slightest touch on the right side of her ribs, there were even mutters of possible broken ribs or worse amongst them as they all fallowed her backstage. Only Lawler and Triple H were aloud to be with her while the Dr.'s checked her out since he was her blood relative, leaving the three men to wonder just what was going on behind the closed doors of the medical center.

Hellcat was checked out thoroughly by the Dr. that was at the arena that night Hellcat held on to her Uncles hand tightly as she tried not to scream in the inclosed room any more than she could. She was preparing herself for the worst, a trip to the hospital for test and x-rays and surgery or what ever, when the Dr wiped the tears from her cheeks with a clean gauze pad "Your a lucky girl, I don't feel anything broken, there's no sign of internal bleeding. Just a few very nasty deep bruises and a few lumps on the sides of your head." he said with a gentle smile. Releasing a sigh of relief Lawler thanked the Dr and hugged his niece "Is there anything that she should look out for in the mean time?" he asked. Thinking about it for a moment "She's going on the tour in Mexico am I right?" he asked the two which they both nodded 'yes' " I'm going to give her some pills to help with the pain, they will probably make her really sleepy for a few days." he explained as an aide came over with a few rolls of Ace-bandages to wrap around her ribs after she's had a chance to shower and change into some comfortable lose clothing.

Out in the hallway the Dr had come out and spoken with the three other men who would be traveling with her about Hellcats injuries and instructed them on what to watch out for along with the instruction on the pain medicine and the wrappings on her ribs. Nodding his head Triple H assured him that she would be in good hands before he and a few of the others walked off to change. Standing in the hall with his arms crossed in front of his chest with both his and Hellcats bags at his feet Edge was deep in thought over a few things while he waited for her to come out. When the door to the first aid station opened and Hellcat walked out slowly he smiled weakly and carried their things while they walked out to the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that happened when Hellcat got on the bus was Randy, Chris and Triple H all standing up clapping congratulating her on her first official win in the WWE before 'Poppa' pointed off towards her bunk and gave her a stern look as he silently ordered her to get to bed. Shaking her head Hellcat chuckled as she held her hands up in surrender and walked back to her bunk and carefully laid down as the pain medicine she had already been given started to kick in. She was about to close the curtain on her bunk when a hand stopped it before it got to her head, looking out she watched Chris Jericho fix his bunk up so that he could easily look over and check on her. Leaning towards the opening she looked up to see that Orten had also fixed his bunk up so that he could check on her while she slept. A comforting feeling grew as she made herself comfortable at an angle so that her head was close to the curtain opening.

Over the next few days the guys each took turns checking on their rookie, making sure she got her meds on time and checking her wrappings to make sure they didn't get to tight or slip out of place. Every now and then Hellcat would get up to eat or stretch when the bus stopped along the way but she mostly just laid in her bunk thinking about the match or of the people in her life. Her relationship with Edge seamed to have changed show how since Monday night. She didn't know if it was over the fact she was hurt, how she fights in the ring or what. All she knew was that he was looking at her differently now.

Swinging her feet over the edge of her bunk she looked around down towards the fount of the bus and couldn't see anyone up. Not really knowing exactly what time it was she only knew it was late just by looking out at the black starless night sky. Getting up from her bunk Hellcat walked down towards the small kitchenette to get something to snack on. She couldn't remember when she ate last with how long she has been sleeping lately but the empty feeling in her stomach told her it was a long time ago. Opening up the small refrigerator she squatted down in front of it as she looked to see what was there when the sound of someone walking towards her startled her. Looking above her she breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only Chris Jericho standing behind her " Oh its you" she whispered softly.

Bending down behind her he reached around her into the refrigerator " Wanna ham sandwich?" he asked with his head next to her ear as he pulled what he needed out along with two bottles of water.

Closing the door she fallowed him over to the table and sat across from him while he set about fixing up two sandwiches " How long was I out this last time?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Sliding over one of the sandwiches " A good while, we already had a Smackdown Live show down here the other day. One of the officials asked if you were up for a match tomorrow at the RAW live show but Hunter told them you still needed a couple days " he explained. Hellcat nodded as she took as bite of her sandwich " How are you feeling?" he asked sounding a little concerned.

Touching her ribs with her right hand she flinched slightly but smiled when it didn't hurt as much " Getting there, its not hurting as much anymore" she smiled " I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. When Adam touched my ribs all the pain I should have been in during the match hit me like a Mack truck! I guess my refusing to let Gabriel and Barrett know just how pain they were causing me delayed it or something." she explained with a forced chuckle. Crossing her arms she laid her head down on the table and wept softly " I just.." she started to say.

Getting up from his seat Chris walked around and sat down next to her resting his left arm across her shoulders hugging her gently. Rubbing her shoulders he lowered his head down and kissed the top of her head softly " It'll be alright Pip, it'll be alright" he whispered softly to her. Hellcat lifted her head and rested it against his shoulder breathing deep relaxing breaths " We're going to be pulling in to a hotel in the morning some time, you should try and get some more rest" he said standing up to let her out.

" Would you mind if I watched your match tomorrow from ring side?" she asked batting her big emerald green eyes at him as she started to stick her bottom lip out completing the 'puppy dog' look.

Try as he could to fight it, especially with the heal roll his character had these days, Chris Jericho found he just couldn't say 'no' to her. Rolling his eyes he chuckled " Alright you can walk down with me tomorrow... just stop with the look PLEASE!" he whispered pleadingly.

Hellcat smiled excitedly "YESS" she said pumping her arms " The look never fails" she giggled. Getting up from her seat she kissed him on the corner of the mouth " Thanks Chris, your the best!" she smiled happily before hurrying back to her bunk.

Shaking his head he cleaned the table up as a smile grew upon his face "Somethings never change" he muttered under his breath. Walking over to his bunk Jericho shook his head and chuckled as he looked down and seen the large grin plastered upon Hellcats face as she went back to sleep.

" She gave you the 'puppy dog ' look didn't she? " Triple H's voice spoke up sleepily from the back of the bus.

"Yeah..." he half willingly admitted as he climbed down into his bunk to try and get some sleep as well.

" Suckker..." Triple H and Randy Orten's voices rang out in unison causing a giggle to come from Hellcat's bunk.

Rolling over in his bunk " Goodnight!" Jericho called out sounding a bit grumpy.

Later the next day at the arena, Hellcat was working out in the weight room trying to work on building up the strength in her legs on the stair climber while she killed time before the show. Her ribs were feeling really good and there was hardly any pain so she went to taking simple Motrin instead of the heavier pain meds she had been on even though she continued to keep the ace-bandage on. She hadn't seen Edge at all since they pulled into the hotel that morning, part of her couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong to upset him. Putting it out of her mind she listened to her new Ipod having decided to let him come to her if he had a problem. she wasn't going to let herself feel at fault for something she hadn't done.

Her eyes were closed as she listened to AC/DC when she felt someone watching her. Cracking an eye open she looked to see John Morrison watching her from across the room. Groaning under her breath she tried to pretend he wasn't there, it wasn't anything personal she just thought he was an absolutely annoying 'Pretty Boy'. Changing the song she closed her eyes as she continued to try to imagine that he wasn't in the room and he wasn't checking her out ' Go away, for the love of God and country please go away' she begged to herself.

"Hey beautiful, the names John Morrison. Do you have a name or shale I make one up for you?" John Morrison asked as he walked over and leaned his arm against the machine she was using.

'OH MY GOD, what a stupid pickup line. Do guys actually think that crap works?' she thought to herself. Releasing an annoyed sigh " It's Trouble" was all she said in response to his question "...and that's what your going to be in if you don't scram!" she continued while shutting the stair climber off and walking away from him.

John laughed in his own charming way as he fallowed the your woman over to the leg press watching as she adjusted the weights before climbing on to continue her workout. He watched her with great interest for a while before clearing his throat " Well, Trouble... How about we head up to my room so I can find out for myself" he replied raising his eyebrows suggestively.

" How about you let the lady workout in peace!"

Hellcat smiled when a deep menacing voice coming from behind Morrison. She didn't need to look to know who it belonged to " Told you so!" was all she muttered under her breath.

John Morrison turned around to see Triple H standing directly behind him " I'm just trying to get to know this beautiful woman here! Why don't you get lost and mind your own business" he replied defiantly.

Hellcat couldn't help but snicker under her breath ' Damn, some guys never learn. He's SOOO gonna get it' her thoughts laughed out hysterically while outwardly she was calm and unfazed at what was going on around her while she continued her work out. Lowering the volume on her Ipod she listened in.

" When it comes to my little girl it becomes my business!" Triple H spoke up suddenly " Is he bothering you Kitten?" he asked changing into his fatherly tone.

An evil smirk grew upon Hellcats face. Standing up from the leg press she walked over and leaned up onto her tip-toes and gave Triple H a peck on the cheek " I'm fine Poppa" she replied in a very sweet and innocent voice " Its nothing I can't handle" she explained as she walked away from the two men.

Walking down the hall towards the Diva's locker room so she could shower and get dressed for Chris Jericho's match Hellcat spotted Edge leaning against the wall. Walking over she smiled lovingly as she went to kiss him but when he pulled back she looked at him completely confused " Whats wrong Adam?" she asked in a low voice.

Edge gently grabbed a hold of her arm and half led, half pulled her into a nearby locker room where he walked around checking to make sure that they were alone. A dark look had filled his eyes " I don't want you out there wrestling anyone other than the Diva's! You almost got yourself killed out there Monday night. You have no place wrestling the men in this business understand!" he stated firmly.

Backing away a few steps " What the fuck Adam? Just where the hell is all this coming from? First your all for it and now just cause I was hurt, no differently than any other underdog out there I might add, you feel you can be all high and mighty about who I wrestle?" she said being completely disgusted at this new chauvinistic attitude he's gotten suddenly " Lita, Trish and the other Diva's in the past have gotten hurt a hell of a lot worse than I did and they fought with the big boys!" she retorted as her anger was beginning to build.

Stepping right up in front of Hellcat, Edge glared down at her " That's because they were REAL athletes, not some weekend wanna be that can't make up her mind if shes into cars or wanting men to put their hands allover her when she wont even put-out for her boyfriend!" he spat back bitterly automatically regretting the last few words that came out of his mouth.

Balling her fist up as tight as she could at her sides, Hellcat kicked Edge as hard as she could in back of the knee before giving him a hard right hook to the jaw " How...Fucking...Dare...You, Copeland! You damn well know how fucking serious I am about what I do be it wrestling or racing. If that's how you feel then you best think about what you said to me before and what you just said now while you as you figure out how your traveling, because I sure as hell am not changing buses!" she practically growled into his face before storming out of the locker room.

Storming down the hall Hellcat walked into the Diva's locker room, grabbed her things and shoved them into her tote bag before walking right back out with out a word to anyone. Anyone she walked past watched her in complete silence not knowing what to think of this sudden change. Normally when she wasn't in the ring they were use to seeing her as happy-go-lucky and always with a smile on her face. The sudden look of pure anger and hatred held within her eyes and body language was something of a complete shock to them.

She was about to storm out the exit by the loading docks when someone placed their hands gently upon her shoulders stopping her from leaving the building. Physically turning Hellcat around Chris Jericho, dressed in one of his suits , looking down at her with troubled eyes, " Lets talk in my locker room, Pip" was all he said to her in a soft out-of-character tone. With one hand resting on middle of her upper back he lead her back towards his locker room with his in-character displeased appearance as he took the bag from her and carried it. To all unknowing bystanders it looked as if she was in deep shit and that's how he wanted it. He had been trying to find away to make her accompanying him down ringside look believable and still be in-character.

Once the two were out of site with in his locker room Hellcat turned around and buried her face into Chris's chest wrapping her arms around him. Dropping her bag Jericho wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she cried against him " What happened Pip?" he asked in a hushed voice as he leaned the side of his head on top of hers.

Taking in a deep breath she fought to pull herself together " I ... I just broke up with Adam..." she tried to reply as her voice caught with every breath. Closing her eyes she took in a few deep breaths and centered herself " he went off on me about wrestling men and said he wanted me to only wrestle with the Diva's cause I don't know what I'm doing and will only get killed out there" she went on leaving out the unpleasant comments he made about her " So I kicked him in the back of knee as hard as I could and gave him a hard right hook before I told him off lettering him to think a few things over and walked out. I was about to head to the buss and unpack cause I don't have a room in the hotel to sleep in anymore." she explained sadly as she shook her now throbbing right hand.

Taking in a deep breath he mulled over what she said, part of him wanted to charge right out and pound the shit out of Edge but Hellcat had already beaten him to it ( he smirked proudly at the thought). Kissing the top of her head softly he lifted her chin up with his pointer finger and smiled " Everyone out there thinks your in deep shit over something with how I brought you in here" he explained as the smile turned into a devious smirk " How about we do a bit of acting and give them a show when I bring you with me down to the ring, making it look like their thoughts are correct. This way you don't have to worry about trying to be cheerful in front of everyone, sound good?" he explained in a hushed voice. Hellcat nodded in agreement " Good, you can clean up in here and I'll make sure no one bothers you." he said walking out of the locker room to stand guard in the hall knowing that she would want her privacy from more reasons than to shower.

After taking a nice relaxing hot shower, Hellcat sat down on the cool tiles and let the warm water fall on her as she gathered herself together. Putting the fight she had with Edge out of her mind the best she could she stood up shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her and her hair before poking her head around the door frame to make sure the locker room was still clear before she walked back in. Looking around in her bag she cursed herself for forgetting to grab a shirt to wear ringside from the bus. Drying herself off the best she could Hellcat put on her clean bra and panties and a pair of tight black leather pants before walking over to the locker room door holding the towel around her chest. Giving it a soft knock she cracked it open and seen Jericho standing there blocking opening from the hall " I forgot my shirt on the bus, can I barrow something of yours?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Shaking his head as he tried not to laugh " Sure Pip, I think I got something that might fit" he whispered before shutting the door to stand guard once again.

Tossing the towel on the floor she knelt down next to Chris Jericho's gear bag and started looking threw it when she started laughing at an old memory " What? No ass-cream Chris?" she asked to no one particular. At the very bottom of his bag she found one of his old gray t-shirts with a black design. Taking the towel out of her hair as quickly dried her hair off before pulling the shirt over her head and tied it up in the back so her mid-drift was showing. Then she sat down pulling on her black biker boots on and her triple row pyramid studded belt loosely around her waist. Walking over to the door she knocked louder to let him know it was all clear then hurried off into the bathroom to use a mirror to fix her hair.

Walking back into the locker room he heard Hellcat mumbling as she normally did when fixing her long dyed red and black hair. His jaw dropped when she walked out with one of his shirts on " No Shit, I completely forgot I had that in there," he laughed " Looks good on ya, Pip" he replied with a smile. Her hair was pulled back so that the black lock in the front was hanging freely framing her face while the red was pulled back into a ponytail so that the black layer beneath it was visible " Nice dye job" he said offhand.

" Thanks, I dye it myself, its cheaper and done how I want it!" she said bluntly.

Chris nodded silently before walking over to his gear " Would you mind stepping outside for a moment so I can get ready?" he asked while nudging his head towards the door. Hellcat nodded her head and walked out into the hall to give his the same curtsey he gave her. It didn't take him long to change into his silver and gold designed trunks before hollering that she could come back in. There was still a match or two before his and didn't see any point it her hanging out in the hall. Hellcat sat down backwards on a metal chair as she watched him get ready for his match " Any thoughts on where you'll sleep tonight?" he asked out of curiosity.

Crossing her arms on the back of the chair she rested her chin on her forearms as she sighed " no clue! I'll probably just sleep on the bus" she muttered in reply.

Fastening the Velcro on his knee braces " You can always crash in my room. You're ribs probably would feel better with a real bed for at least one night. I'll sleep in the bathtub or something like when we had that movie night when Shawn was watching you that one time for Hunter.

Hellcat busted out laughing at the memory " Oh yeah, I remember that night! Uncle Shawn about pounded you for suggesting that I sleep in the tub so you could keep your bed." she replied still laughing " You were not the best babysitter in the WWF " she snickered.

Chris pointed a finger at her with a stern look on his face "Hey, you weren't the most well behaved kid either, Pip!" he retorted before they both burst out in laughter.

When it was time for his match Chris Jericho walked out of his locker room practically holding Hellcat by the back of the neck as he took her with him towards the ring. When his intro began he moved his right hand so that he held her gently by the forearm before walking out onto the stage after his pyrotechnics went off. The crowd was booing him so hard when it looked as if he was forcing the new rookie down to the ring. Keeping in his 'heel' mode he grabbed a metal chair from along the security block-aide and opened it up before looking at Hellcat pointing at the chair " Sit down " he practically ordered her before climbing into the ring to await his opponent. He knew this was her first time ring side and he wasn't taking any chances.

Hellcat fought to keep from smiling and bouncing all over the place as she actually got to watch one of his matches from ringside for the first time. Looking up at the Tron her jaw dropped when she watched John Morrison's intro begin as a sudden sinking feeling came upon her. Quickly getting up she hurried over to the side of the ring and taped Chris on the leg as he waited impatiently, he squatted down to her with a unhappy look on his face " Just to let you know he was hitting on me really hard earlier, wanting to take me to his room!" she explained in a hurry as he was now entering the ring.

Looking over at Morrison, Chris watched him smile and wink at Hellcat as he entered the ring and stand on the second turnbuckle of the post that was near her "I'll take care of him, Pip " he said brushing his knuckles against her chin lightly before she walked back over to her seat.

Standing up, Jericho walked right up to Morrison glaring right at him. He was stressed enough because of the shit his best friend's been given today and now was the perfect time to work it all out. Slapping his opponent in the face " You stalking the Rookie now pretty-boy?" he called out dragging Morrison's attention away from Hellcat.

Throwing a few punches fallowed by kicks to the ribs Morrison went on the attack until he received an elbow to the face knocking his to the mat. Jericho ran over and jumped onto the second rope going back into the lionsault which Morrison rolled away from causing Jericho to land on his feet as Morrison fallowed with a roundhouse kick to the jaw knocking Jericho to the mat. Getting up he grabbed a hold of Jericho's leg and pulled him closer to him and began pounding away on his face. Getting up he grabbed Jericho by the head dragging him to his feet which he then grabbed him by the arm and shoulder and slingshot Jericho across the ring into the ropes. He was about to close line him when Jericho pulled the Code Breaker on Morrison at the last minute knocking both men to the mat.

Getting to her feet Hellcat walked over to the side of the ring and started to holler for Chris to get up as she cheered him on. Morrison looked over hearing her voice and rolled out of the ring and started walking over towards her when all the sudden Jericho did a running baseball slide out of the ring knocking Morrison to the ground before he had a chance to get near Hellcat. Getting to his feet Chris Jericho bent over and picked Morrison up and rolled him back into the ring to continue the match there.

Climbing up onto the second rope Jericho went back into the lionsault again this time landing directly on Morrison before reaching down and grabbed a hold of a leg to pin. The Ref had only gotten to the count of two when Morrison got a shoulder off the mat. Getting up to his feet Jericho yelled at the Ref before going back over and kicking Morrison a few time in the side though Morrison caught the last kick and yanked Jericho's foot out from under him causing him to fall back on the mat hard. Grabbing a hold of the back of his head from how hard it bounced off the mat, Jericho rolled around on the mat in pain as Morrison pulled him into the corner. Morrison climbed up on to the second turn buckle to preform his finishing move 'starship pain' when all the sudden he caught site of the firm ass of Hellcat as she was bent over facing the crowd apparently fixing her boot. Taking advantage Jericho grabbed the rope and shook it hard causing Morrison to lose his balance and fall face first onto the mat. Quickly grabbing a hold of his feet Chris Jericho pulled him into the center of the and locked him into the 'Walls of Jericho' forcing Morrison to tap out rapidly.

Hellcat jumped up and down as Chris Jericho was announced as the winner of the match. Morrison quickly rolled out of the ring and walked over towards Hellcat grabbing a hold of her by the arm yanking her to him before planting a big kiss on her lips. Seeing this Chris Jericho dropped to his side and rolled out of the ring to physically remove him from her when a resounding slap of hand on face hit his ears. Looking over Jericho smiled as Hellcat slapped Morrison so hard across the face that a bright red hand print could be seen before grabbing a hold of his head turned around dropped down giving Morrison the stunner before he knew what hit him.

Stepping over John Morrison, Chris Jericho bent over looking the man in the face " That should teach you for hitting on Hellcat!" he laughed before walking over and raising her arm up in victory. The crowd cheered loudly for her having seen the whole thing on the jumbo tron " Looks like your a hit Pip" Jericho spoke into her ear as her intro music ( 'Enemy' by Fozzy ) began playing as they walked out of the arena. Hellcat smiled as she slapped the hands of the fans who were reaching out to her calling her name as she walked past on her way backstage.


	9. Chapter 9

_( I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, or any of the WWE people either. I only own Hellcat)_

_( Also my apologies for the length of this chapter, I don't like just saying what a song is and not have the lyrics for people to read if they want to. I personally like to see what each individual is singing when there is more than one person to a song. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy)_

The next day Hellcat was out on a beach photo shoot with several of the Diva's in Cancun for the web site as well as a few shots for her profile that was in the works. She voiced out her strong distaste of being portrayed as a Playboy wanna-be instead of as a wrestler to the guy in charge of the shoot. Finally after a couple of phone calls to the main office a compromise was then suggested in which would allowed Hellcat the final say in what shots she felt comfortable with. Working along side of the Diva's she learned a lot about how to present herself in and outside the ring when they were in public while on the job and off, they even invited her along when they went out later that evening.

When she finally got time to get some lunch, she texted Jericho about how the shoot was going earlier that morning.

" kill any1 ?"- Chris Jericho

" 1 perv photog + 1 big mouth = win 4 Kat"- Hellcat

" LMFAO, be nice Pip"- Chris

" wanted half-naked pics of me! Fuk Dat "- Kat

" wat wrong with that?"- Chris

" U PERVERT"- Kat

" watch it Pip, I'll tell H"- Chris

" tell H wat? Dat u a perv? Dat notin new"- Kat

" LOL, u lucky I luv ya Pip"- Chris

" I kno, :)"- Kat

" I gtg, PR stuff all day. C u 2night ?"- Chris

" going out w/divas 2night, maybe if u stalk me :P"- Kat

" Nice, have fun. Luv ya, Pip"- Chris

" Luv ya 2, Chazz"- Kat

Closing her cell Hellcat chuckled softly to herself, she felt so lucky to have such a strong friendship with Chris Jericho like she did. Now that she was grown up they could be more like themselves around each other. That's not saying she didn't have fun partnering up with him on her prankster quests, their long talks about music or even how he would help out with the creative writing assignments her tutor made her do for homework. If it wasn't for his help then with what he learned getting his Journalism Degree she wouldn't have been able to get as high of grade she did when she went off to a public high school. Pulling her laptop out of her back pack she brought with her one of thing tips she learned way back to make it in the business was to get a degree of some kind. After looking around she found a college that would let her take all the classes she needed online, she wasn't sure just what degree she wanted to go for so she was starting off with a few basic classes for now until she thought of what her major would be.

Gail Kim walked over with a tray holding a couple of salads and bottles of water and placed it on to the table next to Hellcat. Sorting the food out between them she smiled when she looked over all of the different stickers that covered cover of the open laptop there were various DX stickers with "suck it!" and Y2J stickers " What are you working on?" she asked striking up a conversation with the Rookie.

Hellcat smiled politely " Creative writing. I found a college to let me take all classes online while I'm on the road. I just started the summer classes." she explained

" Are you going to be able to handle taking classes while wrestling?" she asked as she continued to check out the stickers " You certainly have some old stickers on there" she mentioned with a humorous smile.

Hellcat laughed " Stickers are fun to collect, Poppa ...I mean Triple H and Steph are always sending me new WWE stickers for my birthday. " she explained trying to keep it as simple.

" Sounds like a fun!" she replied " So how is that you were allowed to ride with the guys? Normally they don't allow that cause of sexual harassment issues." she asked.

Hellcat thought for a moment " It's not by choice believe it or not. With the impression I made with Nexus... It's more like I'm riding with 4 babysitters than anything" she explained " four babysitters that snore loudly among other things" Hellcat shuttered dramatically causing Gail Kim to laugh.

By the late afternoon when the Diva's could enjoy some time off, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix had taken Hellcat along with them to do some shopping. The two older Diva's were busy checking out some little figurines while the rookie just walked around, since the engine of her car blew up she had wired all her money from the WWE back to L.A. leaving her almost flat broke. Beth had seen her just aimlessly looking at a few things here or there and wasn't really buying anything " Don't see anything you like?" she inquired as she walked over.

Shrugging her shoulders " I see a few things I like actually. I just don't have the extra cash on me right now, so I'm just happily window shoppin" Hellcat replied with a kind smile.

Beth smiled " Ah, I see." she replied as they continued to check out the things around the shop before walking over to catch up with Gail Kim who was already across the street. The Diva's were looking at some jewelry " Kat, may I ask you something?" she spoke up in a soft voice. Hellcat nodded a 'yes' as she looked over some necklaces " There's a rumor going around you had a bad fight with Edge last night? Are you alright?"

Hellcat sighed heavily as she stared down at a necklaces "Um Yeah... that's not a rumor. We had been kind of dating since the night I showed up on RAW. At first things were great but then we had that tag team match and after I got hurt he suddenly decided who I should and shouldn't wrestle, Ya know in a chauvinistic way. Well I told him off and walked away. Well, after I kicked his leg out from under him and punched him in the jaw" she explained.

The two Diva's smiled for sticking up for herself when Gail shook her head and chuckled " Don't look now, but we have a stalker... and he just got swamped by some fan's" she giggled as she pointed behind them.

Pulling out her cell phone Hellcat sent a text ' Hey Stalker' she wrote letting Beth and Gail watch. A message replied back ' Hey Shopaholic'.

Hellcat sent another ' How much do you care about me?' she wrote. A message came back '...' followed by another ' How much do you need Pip?' it read " Damn he knows me to well" she muttered. Gail looked over to a puzzled looking Beth and shrugged.

Hellcat sent a reply back ' an arm and one of your legs would be enough' she snickered.

A message came back ' depends on which leg and what its worth to ya. Oh n say hi to Gail and Beth 4 me'

Hellcat cursed again and looked over her shoulder to see Chris Jericho sitting at a bistro table smiling like a fool before turning back around " I'll show him" she muttered as the Diva's chuckled ' got 1 word for ya ... BOBBIT' she typed sending it as the three turned to see his reaction. Just as she thought Jericho suddenly shifted how he was sitting and crossed his legs "works every time" they all snickered.

A message came back ' thought u got ur sign-up bonus? ' it asked. She replied back ' Not on me, broke... remember?' she explained.

A message came back ' no cash, just plastic' Hellcat wiggled her eyebrows ' what u pin :p' she sent back with a cheesy grin

A message came back ' HAHA .. NOT happening! Nice try Pip.' she frowned ' Damn, wat good r u? *puppy face*' Beth and Gail Kim chuckled. Watching the two of them was turning out to be fun.

A message came back ' Geash, alright...' Hellcat squealed like a school girl and put her phone away and ran across the street.

The two Diva's couldn't believe their eyes when they watched Chris Jericho pull out a credit card, jot a number down and handed them over to Hellcat. She then gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek before walking over to rejoin the girls " How, what, HUH?" they both asked being at a complete loss of words.

Hellcat laughed at their reactions " It's not his" she laughed " I don't like traveling with money that well so I had him hold on to my card and pin!" she explained. The two Divas shook their heads and laughed as they went back to their shopping.

After a while the girls reached the beach once again and spotted a small karaoke set up with a crowd of people gathered around. Walking closer they started to laugh when a bunch of other WWE wrestlers were the ones who were singing different songs. Beth and Gail grabbed Hellcat by an arm and dragged her up on to the stage with the others, but she was automatically pulled in front of the monitor and handed a mike by MVP, R Truth and John Cena as the three had mischievous grins on their faces as the Black Eye Peas song 'Boom Boom Pow' started playing

_Gotta get that [x3]_  
_Gotta get that that that, that that_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Cena]_  
_Yo_  
_I got the hit that beat the block_  
_You can get that bass overload_  
_I got the that rock and roll_  
_That future flow_

_That digital spit_  
_Next level visual hit_  
_I got that (Boom boom boom)_  
_How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

_[Hellcat]_  
_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chicken jackin' my style_  
_They try copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next shit now_  
_I'm so three thousand and eight_  
_You so two thousand and late_  
_I got that boom boom boom_  
_That future boom boom boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Rtruth]_  
_I'm on the supersonic boom_  
_Y'all hear the space shit zoom_  
_When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh_  
_Y'all stuck on super A-shit_  
_They're no fast stupid a bit_  
_I'm on that HD flat_  
_This beat go boom boom pow_

_[MVP]_

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_  
_Into the future cybertron_  
_Harder, faster, better, stronger_  
_Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz_  
_We got the beat that bounce_  
_We got the beat that pow_  
_We got the beat that 808_  
_That the boom boom in your town_

_[Hellcat]_  
_People in the place_  
_If you wanna get down_  
_Put your hands in the air_  
_(Cena) drop the beat now_

_[Cena]_  
_Yep yep_  
_I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)_  
_I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

_Here we go, here we go_  
_satellite radio_  
_Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)_  
_Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns_  
_Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_  
_Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_  
_Shitin' on y'all you with the.._  
_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat r..._

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom boom_

_[Hellcat]_  
_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chicken jackin' my style_  
_They try copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next shit now_  
_I'm so three thousand and eight_  
_You so two thousand and late_  
_I got that boom boom boom_  
_That future boom boom boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)_  
_Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)_  
_Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

The crowd clapped and cheered as the three walked back with the others as the Bella's walked up to the monitor next and started singing Britney Spears ' Toxic'. When they were done Hellcat was surprised to see Chris walk up to the monitor and started singing 'A Hard Days Night' by The Beatles

_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_And I've been working like a dog,_  
_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_I should be sleeping like a log,_

_But when I get home to you,_  
_I find the things that you do,_  
_Will make me feel alright._

_You know I work all day,_  
_To get you money to buy you things,_  
_And it's worth it just to hear you say,_  
_You're gonna give me everything,_

_So why on earth should I moan,_  
_'Cos when I get you alone,_  
_You know I feel okay._

_When I'm home everything seems to be right,_  
_When I'm home feeling you holding me_  
_Tight, tight, yeh._

_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_And I've been working like a dog,_  
_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_I should be sleeping like a log,_  
_But when I get home to you,_  
_I find the things that you do,_  
_Will make me feel alright._

_You know I work all day,_  
_To get you money to buy you things,_  
_And it's worth it just to hear you say,_  
_You're gonna give me everything,_

_So why on earth should I moan,_  
_'Cos when I get you alone,_  
_You know I feel okay._

_When I'm home everything seems to be right,_  
_When I'm home feeling you holding me_  
_Tight, tight, yeh._

_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_And I've been working like a dog,_  
_It's been a hard day's night,_  
_I should be sleeping like a log,_  
_But when I get home to you,_  
_I find the things that you do,_  
_Will make me feel alright._

Jericho bowed deeply to the crowd as the went wild for the Fozzy singer before he walked back to rejoin the group, with a smug look on his face from receiving a better crowd response. Hellcat gave him a suspicious look that you could tell she was thinking hard on something before she gathered the Diva's up in a huddle. All the guys suddenly got a funny feeling as some of the divas began snickering and others whispered "That's a great idea" a little to loudly. When they finally broke apart Hellcat walked over to the guy running the music and began talking with him. When Hellcat seems satisfied with something when winked at the Diva's as she stepped up to the monitor " Check this Jericho" she spoke up looking directly over at him with an evil gleam in her eyes. Crossing his arms across his chest " Bring it Pip!" he called out accepting the challenge he knew she was throwing out at him.

Hellcat nodded her head at the guy and looked out at the crowd as Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' began to play.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_  
_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_  
_And girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
_But girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have-_

_That's all they really want _  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls- they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_(Divas)_

_Girls- They want_

_Want to have fun_

_Girls- wanna have_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
_Oh girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have _

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls-they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_(Divas)_

_Girls- They want_

_Want to have fun_

_Girls- wanna have_

_(Hellcat and Diva's)_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_  
_They want to have fun,_  
_They want to have fun... _

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_  
_They want to have fun,_  
_They want to have fun..._

_Girls-they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

The Girls bowed to the crowd as the cheered even louder for the Diva's. Chris walked over to the music table and talked to the guy before going over to the monitor and waving Hellcat over to stand next to him. Handing her one microphone he spoke into the other " Alright sounds like the Diva's win. How about one last song before we go huh?" he spoke up as the crowd cheered wildly. He whispered something into her ear and Hellcat nodded " Sounds like they say yes" she smiled at the crowd as the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescance started to play

_( Hellcat sings lead)_  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb_

_without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)-CJ_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)-CJ_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)CJ_  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

_(Chris Jericho sings)_  
_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _  
_got to open my eyes to everything)- HC_  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_(bring me to life)-HC_

_(Wake me up)-CJ_  
_Wake me up inside _  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie,_

_there's nothing inside )- CJ_  
_Bring me to life_

The crowd and the WWE Superstars were all clapping and cheering for Chris and Hellcat after they had finished singing. Hellcat was blushing and felt slightly embarrassed cause she really didn't see herself as that great of a singer but apparently everyone one else thought other wise. Chris pulled Hellcat into a one-armed hug as they started walking off towards the awaiting vehicles that were to bring them all back to the hotel for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**( A/N : I do not speak nor can I write in Spanish, I wish I did that way I could actually write down whats being said rather than just having someone translate it.**_

_**Oh and I forgot that Triple H and Randy Orten were in Legacy when Kat was a kid so I had to add that in* hand face*)**_

During the night a freak Tropical Storm was barring down on the coast on Mexico that was rapidly becoming a powerful hurricane by the hour. By early morning the winds and and the rain had increased so much that a mandatory Evacuation of the coastal region was issued WWE officials for the tour had been on the phone asking about if they should continue the tour or reschedule the dates since the early hours of the morning. Once the main office decided on the later phone calls were made to the wrestlers rooms along with a member of the hotel staff being sent up to knock on doors.

Having slept threw the phone call Hellcat and Chris Jericho were both woken up by loud the pounding on their hotel room door. Picking himself off of the floor where he had been sleeping the last couple nights Jericho walked over and opened the door dressed in only the pair of shorts he slept in. Standing in the hall was a young man who's English wasn't that great with how frantically he was speaking. Using what Spanish he knew Chris found out exactly what was going on.

Walking into the hall in the pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top she had been sleeping in She was quick to notice the look of distress in Chris's eyes." Whats going on?" she asked worriedly as she tried her best to ignore the sounds of the raging storm just outside the building.

Raking a hand threw his hair " We're being bused out of here to avoid being stuck in the path of the hurricane that's headed right in our direction!" he replied softly. He watched Hellcats eyes grow wide in fear as she stood frozen in place "fuck" he muttered seeing her reaction. Pulling her into a tight embrace " I forgot all about you and storms, I'm soo sorry Kitten." he apologized profusely trying to sooth her. Releasing a ragged sigh " Pip, We need to pack up and leave now! The quicker we're out of here the safer we'll be, I promises" he replied reassuringly but with the terrified look with in her eyes he knew she was to scared to move. Thinking quickly he came up with a better idea " Alright I'll pack our bags. Can you at least manage to get dressed on your own or do I need to do that for you as well?" he asked with that smart-ass look of his. Hellcat looked up and simply gave him the finger before getting dressed and help with the packing causing him to chuckle at how well that idea worked.

It wasn't long before all of the Superstars were packed up and headed out to the buses with the already loaded ones beginning to leave. Jericho and Hellcat were the last ones to load up on their bus when the doors closed and it started pulling out before they even had a chance to get settled. Walking over and grabbed her bags " Adam took off on one of the first buses to leave Kitten." Triple H explained regretfully to the young woman " Cena and Hardy are on board along with Orten, so you two will have to share the room in the back or figure something out." he explained as he led them back and set her bags on the bed before walking back to the front of the bus.

The storm seamed to sound louder on the bus than it did inside of the hotel. Regardless of how hard she tried to look as if it wasn't bothering her Jericho and Triple H both knew her well enough to see past the calm facade she had on. The guys were sitting around in the front of the bus talking old matches and anything else that came up in their conversation while Hellcat was sitting in the back of the buss with Jericho's headphones covering her ears. Listing to his play list that she had uploaded onto her laptop as she worked on an assignment for one of her classes while trying to drowned out the sound of the wind and rain.

After awhile she picked everything up and carried it with her as she walked to the front to be around the guys. Taking a seat near the window at the small table she bent her right leg up and the left one down on the seat underneath her while she continued to listen to the music and type away on her laptop. Hellcat had changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a cotton short sleeved NY Rangers hockey jersey with the number 27 on the arm in small print and on the back in large print underneath the name Irvine. Unknowingly drawing the attention of the four men around her when she started singing ' Yellow Submarine' by the Beatles, Hellcat continued on with her writing assignment " We all live in a..." she started to sing out loud when all the sudden the guys joined in "...yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine". Looking around with a look of complete shock and utter humiliation, Hellcat ducked her head down behind her laptop as she tried to hide.

Getting up from his seat, Chris walked over behind her and patted her on the shoulder " So we can all listen" he suggested as he reached around her to unplugged the head phones and removed them from her ears. " Still wearing that shirt I got for ya?" he asked while leaning over her shoulder to check out what she was working on " Whats this?"

Hellcat smiled as the redness in her cheeks subsided and went back to their normal color " At least it fits now Chazz! I use to have to tuck it in or tie it to keep it from looking like a dress" she replied with smirk. Looking up over her shoulder at him " I'm taking some online collage courses. I'm not sure exactly what major I'm going to go for, so for the moment I'm going for a journalism degree." she explained.

A smile grew upon Chris's face when she said this " Good for you Pip!" he replied as he went back to his seat.

Matt looked up from his card game he was having with John Cena on the table next to her " Whats with the nicknames?" he asked curiously " Yea, I was wondering that as well" Cena spoke up as well.

Once again Hellcat ducked her head down behind her laptop as Jericho laughed at her reaction " Whats the matter Pip? Don't you want to tell them?" he asked in a teasingly while sitting back down in his spot. Lifting her hand up she flipped him off " I'll take that as a 'No" he said with a chuckle. Sighing for a moment as he thought back " Not long after I joined the WWE, she was in her early teens, Lawler asked if I could keep her out of trouble before a show one night cause he had a meeting. I arranged for a TV and a DVD player to be set up backstage in my locker room and I popped in the movie ' Airheads' that I had just bought that day. Turned out it was one of her favorite movies and since then we refer to each other by the characters Pip and Chazz. " he explained to the guys " I called her Pip 'cause she sort of reminded me of him." he replied.

Matt looked over at the young woman who was still hiding behind her laptop " So how did Jericho get the nickname Chazz, Kat?" he asked trying to look around at her face.

Hellcat muttered something so softly that no one could make it out as she typed away. Matt held a hand up to his ear and went 'huh?' trying to get her to speak up. Giving an annoyed grunt she saved her work and closed the laptop " 'Cause he was always talking about his band, he had the long locks of hair, the Rock-star look and because he ..." she stopped in mid-sentience as started blushing like crazy and took off for the back of the bus leaving her laptop behind. Triple H stood up with an evil smirk plastered on his face as he fallowed her to the back of the bus. They could hear him threatening to tell something that happened when she was little if she didn't finish what she was saying when all the sudden the others heard " 'Cause he's incredibly HOTT, alright!" she hollered "... GET OUT ..." shrieked loudly when she realized she what had said out loud as her adopted father burst out in a fit of laughter as he headed back to the front of the bus.

Everyone slowly looked over at Chris Jericho who was sitting motionless in his seat with his mouth gaping wide open at what she had hollered out before they also started laughing at how funny it was. Not only had they managed to completely embarrass the hell out of their rookie, but also managed to render Chris Jericho completely speechless at the same time. Once the four men got themselves together they went back to what they were doing, with the exception of Chris who noticed Hellcat had left her lap top on the table. Ignoring the sideways glances from the others, he stood up and grabbed the laptop and head phones and took them to the back of the bus.

Knocking on the door he could hear a muffled ' Go away' from with in the room. Stetting the stuff down on the floor he sighed " I brought your laptop and my headphones back for ya, Pip. There right outside the door." Chris spoke of in a soft voice before walking back towards the front of the bus. Trapped within his own thoughts he sat in a seat facing away from everyone else and stared off out the window into the evening sky. They had been traveling all day and the weather hadn't changed one bit since that morning no matter how far they had gone. Thinking about Hellcat, he didn't know what to do now that she unintentionally hollered out what she thought about him. The only thing he could think of was to give her time and see what happens and hope for the best.

Hellcat heard Jericho walk away when she opened the door to say something he was already gone. Looking down on the floor she picked the things he brought back and shut herself back into the small room once again. Leaning heavily against the door she let out a troubled sigh, "Well cat's out of the bag now. I just hope I didn't screw things up any..." she said to herself as she walked over and laid down on the bed. Setting her laptop back in her bag she curled up in the center of the bed hugging one of the pillows tightly as she tried to go to sleep even though the sound of the rain was echoing in the small room.

Several hours had gone by when Hellcat finally poked her head out from behind the door. All the lights were off and the sounds of snoring coming from all four bunks filled the bus. Tip-toeing her way past the bunks she stepped past the divider curtain and started to to look for something to drink " Hungry?" a failure voice asked in a hushed voice asked from behind her once again.

A small sigh escaped Hellcats lips " No, just can't sleep is all" she explained as she gave up her search. Turning around she bumped into Jericho " I'm gonna... um... go" she said not really knowing what to say to him right then.

Shuffling his feet a little, "I'm sorry..." he tried to find the right words but felt like nothing he could say would help, stepping aside he let Hellcat go threw.

Not moving a muscle she just stood there for a moment before turning into his chest, this time not by accident. Wrapping her arms up around him " In all honesty, I've never been more humiliated in my life" she started to explain. Wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly.

Rubbing her back gently with his hands he smiled warmly at her " It's really late would you mind if we shared that bed? These chairs out here aren't all that comfortable" he chuckled softly.

Hellcat smiled and nudged her head towards the back "Sure, I don't see what harm that could do now" she whispered not seeing how anything else could top how embarrassed she already was. Chris nodded and rubbed her shoulder as she led the way to the back of the bus.

" Night, Kat" came from the two top bunks,

" Goodnight" said the bottom left,

" Leave the door open you two!" from the bottom right which brought a chorus of chuckles from the other three bunks.

If that wasn't bad enough just as they walked into the small bedroom in the back kissing noises came from one of the top bunks as another snickered joining in.

" How old are you two again?" to which the bottom left bunk called out

" That's enough you three! Don't make me get my sledge hammer out from under this bus!" The bottom right warned dangerously shutting them up.

Jericho and Hellcat simply looked at each other and sighed heavily " This is going to be a LONG ride back to the States" they whispered before situating themselves for the night. Each taking one side of the bed as they both fell fast asleep.

Once her feet hit U.S. soil, Hellcat was on the phone with Skid from her pit crew checking on the new engine. As much as she was loving being able to live out her dream of being a WWE Diva, or Anti-Diva in her case, she missed her car more "So it should be there in plenty of time for me to pull the old one out? Sweet, Thanks Skidz your the best! Oh yeah, I have some time off to kill and I can't think of a better way then with my 'Ole Man' You got it, I'll see you in L.A. " She hung up the phone only to see a completely puzzled look on Chris Jericho's face "What?" she asked in complete innocents.

"What's in L.A.?" he asked as he walked over with his bag's in hand.

Hellcat smiled happily " The parts for the new engine of my car are due in any day now. That's where my sign up bonus went to..." she explained simply. But when she seen the clueless look on his face she smacked her forehead " I forgot" she chuckled " You know the black Dodge in my intro?" she asked him to which he simply nodded his head 'yes' " Well that's my car! When I was on my own with a lower Wrestling division, I would street race just to earn the money I needed to cover my traveling expenses. I ended up blowing the engine in my last race! " she explained honestly.

Raising an eyebrow Chris Jericho wasn't sure how to handle the news about her street racing, especial since its illegal " Isn't street racing against the law Pip?" he asked skeptically " and secondly dose your Uncle know about this not to mention Paul?" he continued crossing his arms firmly in front of his chest.

Hellcat sighed heavily already knowing that not everyone would be thrilled about her racing for money " Yeah umm...Only Uncle Jerry knows..." she said sounding like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar " He's already had to bail me out of jail for speeding. He wasn't happy about it but after a long talk we came to an agreement and a few drivers and I got together and formed a club to take it off the streets." she explained hoping that he would understand. The last thing she needed was another lecture like the one She received from her Uncle in the past.

Shaking his head Chris started chuckling " Why am I not surprised Pip?" he asked incredulously. Uncrossing his arms he sighed "Look, I have business to handle in L.A. for a few days myself. So how about I get us a couple plane tickets, you can just pay me back later" he suggested hailing a cab to take them to the airport.

Hellcat she nodded in agreement, " Thanks Chris" she said appreciatively " I'll be crashing at my friends, so why don't you stop over some time and check my car out?" she offered as she got into the cab next to him " Besides, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine" she said with a cheesy grin as they climbed into the back of a cab.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors note: Still don't own anything..._**

_( Three days later in LA)_

It was late afternoon as Chris Jericho was driving through the L.A. traffic after leaving another meeting between his and his soon to be Ex's lawyers over their divorce. With things just about finalized and needing only a judge to sign off on it he was more than ready to put this behind him and start moving forward once again. Not having spoken to let alone heard from Hellcat since they parted ways at LAX, his mind started to wonder just what she was up to. Picking up his cell her punched up number on his speed dial and put it on speaker phone while he waited for her to pick up.

" Hello?"

"Hey Pip..."

" You sound upset, whats wrong?"

" It's nothing. I was wondering if that invite was still good?"

" Yeah come on over, I'll text you the address right now... Hey, you sure everything's alright?"

" I'll tell you later, K."

" Alright, See ya soon."

Hanging up he tossed the cell over onto the passenger's seat with a troubled sigh before turning up the volume on the Iron Maiden song that was playing on the car stereo. Pulling into a corner store for a moment he picked up a case of beer before heading over to see Hellcat at her friends place.

Looking down at the text he had gotten with the address Jericho raised and eyebrow when he realized that it was in a prestigious gated community. Pulling through the open gate he followed the house numbers until he reached one with its garage wide open with a black Dodge with its hood up sitting within. Double checking the house number he pulled into the drive way and parked just in front of the house. Opening the door he was hit by the sound of Rob Zombies ' Living Dead Girl' blaring from somewhere inside the garage.

Opening up the back door he pulled the case of beer out and tucked it under one arm as the none other than Vin Diesel walked out from in front of the car and waved him over " Hey Hellz, " he called out over the music.

A frustrated growl came from underneath the hood " What?" she snapped back fiercely.

Chuckling deeply he nudged his head for Jericho to come inside " Beer's here!" he called out nonchalantly causing the young woman to nearly leap out from her place under the hood.

Stepping out into view wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes jean shorts, greased covered white baby doll T and beaten up red cowboy boots. With her red and black streaked hair put up in a loose french braid so that the two colors blended together " Ohh yess. Labbat Ice" she cried out in glee " Nectar of The Canadian Beer God's" she chimed happily as she then ripped into the case and pulled out two bottles before heading back to her spot under the hood.

Handing the case of beer over to the bald actor so he could place it in the refrigerator before heading inside the house. Jericho pulled out a beer and walked around to see just what Hellcat was doing. Twisting open his bottle he tossed the cap into the trash on the far side of the garage and grinned as he shook his head slightly in amusement. Sitting on top of the front quarter panel working on a bolt that wouldn't budge with both bottles, one was already half gone while the other still unopened on the car battery. Standing so that he was directly behind her Jericho leaned forward to get a better look " Need a hand with that?" he asked seeing just how frustrated she was becoming.

Reaching over Hellcat took a swig of her open beer " I can't get this last bolt off!" she griped " I can't pull the engine out yet and Skid and Troy will be here at any moment with the new one" she explained as she went to kick at the wrench. Reaching over with his free hand Jericho grunted slightly as he finally broke the bolt free. Her body stiffened as soon as his chest brushed against her back while he worked the bolt out for her " Show off! I just loosened it up for you that's all" she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Jericho chuckled softly as he stepped back so that she could climb out.

Walking over to the tall red and diamond plate chrome toolbox Hellcat finished off her opened bottle and set it on top before twisting the cap off the second one and taking a long drink. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Chris Jericho took off his suit jacket, tie and dress shirt and set them aside on a higher toolbox. Working together they removed the old engine out of the car and wheeled the lift just outside of the garage " My divorce is just about finalized!" he spoke up softly as they walked back inside " We just needed to work out a custody agreement, along with her getting the house here in L.A. while I keep the one in Tampa" he went on to explain with a disheartening sigh.

Hellcat nodded her head silently " You're more than welcome to stay here if you want? I mean, I could use the help with my car and I practically live here anyway when I'm on the West Coast" she said rambling slightly. Ever since she let her feeling for him out in the open she suddenly found it being a little more difficult to be alone with him.

Taking a long drink from what was left of his beer " Sounds good " he replied before turning and walking outside to his rental car. Reaching into the back he pulled out a good-sized gift bag and brought it back into the garage and handed it to Hellcat " Happy Birthday, Pip" he said smiling.

Excepting the bag with a puzzled look " It's not my..." she started to explain when she then took a good look at the calendar on the wall over a nearby work bench. Her mouth dropped automatically when she seen what day it was " Holy Shit... I can't believe I totally forgot my birthday" she laughed. Setting the bag on the roof of her car she walked over to a large metal sink and began to wash her arms and hands before she opened it. Shaking her head at her own forgetfulness " I thought it was still a month away" she chuckled under her breath.

Jericho watched her peel back the surrounding orange and black tissue paper " Oh Chris..."she smiled happily as she pulled out a brand new 'Fozzy Army' baby doll t-shirt that was wrapped around a copy of their new album ' Chasing the Grail'. During their time on the bus he had learned that she had all of his bands albums and had some how worn out the newest one from how many times she had listened to it.

A large smile grew upon his face as he watched her " I thought you might like it" he said softly.

Setting everything back into its gift bag Hellcat turned towards Jericho and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a chased kiss upon his lips before pulling back and gazing lovingly into his blue eyes " Thank you" she whispered softly.

He was about to wrap his arms around her slender waist to pull her closer to him when a pickup honked as it pulled into the driveway " Looks like you have more company Pip" he spoke up knowing the moment was over.

"Hellz" the two men who had just arrived called out happily as the stepped out of the pickup and walked over to where the young woman met them in the driveway.

Exchanging hugs they chatted lightly as the walked into the garage " Guys, this is Chris he's stopped by to help me get Mephistopheles running again" she chimed happily before turning to Jericho " Chris, this is Skidz and Troy. Their my pit crew and two of my closest friends!" Jericho nodded and shook their hands as he greeted them while Hellcat walked over to the truck, " Can we get back to work here guys? I need to get Mephistopheles up and running in time for me to head back to work the day after tomorrow!"

Skids, Troy and Jericho all chuckled as they walked and got to work swapping the old engine with the new one. Between the four of them the new engine block was slid in and bolted into place before the sun even began to set. Coming out of the house, Vin Diesel watched them work for a while before clearing his throat " Who's staying Hellz? I need to let security know soon" as he stood at her feet while she was underneath working on the new engine.

Rolling out from underneath her car Hellcat smiled as she looked right up into he's face " Skids and Troy have to head out here shortly and I told Chris he could stay here. That is if you don't mind?" she replied batting her emerald-green eyes playfully.

Shaking his head Vin Diesel chuckled " Alright he can stay on one condition... You actually sleep in the house for once young lady" he said pointedly. Hellcat groaned irritably and wheeled herself back underneath the car, " You know I would let you sleep out here if I could... but I can't and you know that" he explained.

" Fuckin' Assclown's" could be heard coming out from underneath the Dodge " Fine, I'll sleep in the damn house" she called out dejectedly to which Vin Diesel chuckle in amusement as he headed back into the house.

Chris Jericho raised an eyebrow upon hearing his old catchphrase while Vin Diesel stifled a laugh " She have something against sleeping in the house?" he inquired curiously.

Turning to look at the wrestler he shrugged " She always seems to end out here in the backseat of her car to sleep" he explained with a chuckle " I'm callin' it a night... make sure to lock up when you come in Hellz!" he called out to her before turning and heading inside the house to make his call.

It was almost eleven at night when Skids and Troy had left for the night, Hellcat and Chris Jericho went inside to clean up while Vin Diesel was working on dinner. Being the first in and out of the shower, dressed in long shorts and a plane black muscle shirt, Jericho walked into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool by counter island while Hellcat went in for her shower. Excepting one of the two plates he was handed He couldn't help but ask about something that was on his mind " So just exactly what happened to the old engine?"

Vin Diesel sighed deeply " Hellz is a purest of sorts when it comes to racing! She firmly believes the car is only as good as the driver. In her last race she went up against this one guy who's been out to beat her American Muscle with his fancy imports for a while now. Well... He doubled up on the NOS boosts forcing her to push the engine past its limits and she did end up beating his ass but at the cost of her engine, which blew right after she crossed the finish line. It almost killed her to push it that hard, she's put every penny she had into this car!" he explained just before she walk out, dressed in gray cotton shorts and a matching tank top with her wet hair hanging loosely. They watched her go over to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water and an apple before heading into the living room without a word of to ether of them. Noticing the look in the wrestlers eyes " I wouldn't worry about her too much, she always bounces back!" he remarked reassuringly "well I'm off to bed.. Night" picking up his plate Vin Diesel tossed it into the sink before heading off to bed.

Finishing up his food, Chris Jericho placed his dishes into the sink before walking out into the living room only to find that Hellcat was now curled up on the sofa watching cartoons. He was about to take a seat in the recliner when she patted the sofa next to her as she sat up. Nodding obediently, Jericho took a seat next to her as she handed him the remote and rested her head down on his lap. Stroking her hair absentmindedly while he flipped through the channels they stayed like that for a long time before she finally spoke " There's something I didn't tell you about what Adam said to me..." her voice was hushed and barely audible as she ran her hand up and down his shin. Looking down at her Chris muttered a hushed ' Oh?' letting her know that he was listening. She stopped what she was doing with her hand and tried to huddle into a ball " He was pissed at me because apparently I'm a 'weekend wanna be that can't make up her mind if shes into cars or wanting men to put their hands allover her when she wont even put-out for her boyfriend! " she said quoting Edge from their argument back at the Hotel in Mexico.

Jericho could feel something tightening within his chest as he forced himself to stay calm " That's over with now!" he said flatly. Shutting the TV off he set the remote down and motioned for her to sit up for a moment. Once Hellcat was resting on her knees next to him he cupped her cheek gently and looked into her emerald-green eyes " Just because you weren't ready doesn't mean you did anything wrong!" he explained while stroking her cheek with his thumb " I had a feeling something was up with him back at the get together at my house." whispered softly to her. Hellcat nodded and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Turning her head to the side she looked up into his blue eyes " Was it that obvious?" She asked feeling confused at how he could guess something she had never told anyone before, something that was very privet and way to personal for her to talk about with anyone.

A soft smile creased his lips "To me it was..." he explained causing her to turn beat red and bury her head into his shoulder out of sheer embarrassment. Tilting her head so as he could look into her eyes " Don't worry Pip, I'm actually quite proud of you... It's not easy to stand up for yourself in situations such as that!" he whispered reassuringly.

Hellcat nodded her head in agreement before yawning widely " Is it alright if I could sleep next to you again? I um... just don't feel like being alone right now" she asked nervously feeling like a complete moron at that moment.

Chris nodded and smiled "Sure Pip, we can sleep here if you want..." he said reassuringly. Leaning forward slowly he kissed her lips softly before letting her go so they could get settled in for the night. Laying down with his back to the back of the sofa Chris smiled contently as Hellcat laid down next to him and placed her head onto his bicep as she snuggled up against him and fell fast asleep.


End file.
